First Mate
by Iron Wolf 43
Summary: In need of a job, Ryan Wulf, the youngest in the Wulf family, takes a security job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. At first, things were going fine, though she doubted the sanity of her employer. However, her first night goes from boring to very... surprising. Rated M for later chapters... and because of my twisted imagination.
1. Chapter 1

_First Night_

Ryan, a grey wolf with light blue eyes, is sitting in the security office, watching all the cameras. She thought this job was completely ridiculous. She looks down at her uniform, a simple security outfit… though it was a light red than blue, and she brushes her shirt a bit, as if trying to remove wrinkles.

'_Animatronics can't come to life. That's just what they tell you as a joke. They just want you to be nervous on the first day.'_

Little did she know, what she was told was absolutely true.

As she sat at the desk, waiting for the clock to hit six in the morning, she decides to check up on the camera. The animatronics were still in the same place… as usual.

Sighing heavily, she looks to 1C… to see Foxy in front of the open curtain. "What? How… How did you get out?"

Just staring at him made her shudder. Night shift was always the worse. The silence always made one paranoid. A drip of water could send one into a panic attack.

Looking around the room she was in, Ryan sighs heavily. She was bored already... and she had four more nights to go.

She turns her attention back to the cameras... to see one of the animatronics was gone.

"What the hell," she asks to no one in particular. She starts jumping from camera to camera, spotting the chicken in the kitchen.

"How did you get there?"

Not fully understanding why, she had this sudden urge to look back to 1C. The curtains were open... but the animatronic was gone.

"What? Where's... Where's Foxy?"

Hearing something getting closer, she twists around, not really seeing anything. She waited three minutes till, turning on the light to the right hand doors, she sees the rabbit.

"Shit!"

She hits the button to close the door as hard as possible, praying that she didn't break it.

That's when she heard a button being pushed behind her. Fear taking over, she turns around to see Foxy... pushing the lights button with what one could describe as a damn near realistic organ in between his legs.

"Um... Um..." Now she was truly scared. It wasn't the hook for a hand or the eye patch, it was the way it was looking at her, eyeing her.

She backs up against the door and, as Foxy comes in, he closes the door behind him. As he got closer to her, she hitting the light, sees that the rabbit was gone. She hit the door button as Foxy approaches her before taking off down the hallway.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!"

As she ran down the halls, she looks over her shoulder to see if Foxy was chasing after her. She had no idea what he intended, but she doubt it would be anything good.

As she ran, she turned a corner… to end up in Pirate Cove. "Shit…"

Deciding to just wing it, she runs to the curtains and closes them, curling up into the fetal position and praying that she didn't die.

She began to whimper and cry, but immediately quieted down when she heard the clanking of metal feet on the floor. One of them was here… most likely, it was Foxy.

"Please go away… Please go away…" she whispers, trying to be as quiet as possible.

The clanking kept getting closer and closer till at last, it was right behind her. _'Perhaps if I beg… it will be quick and simply kill me…'_

As the curtain opened, she began to shake uncontrollably. Out of all of them, she hoped that it was Foxy… mostly because he'd be the most willing to kill her. A gently tap on her shoulder made her shake even harder.

That's when she felt the hook on her shoulder. It was Foxy. _'Oh God… he's going to kill me!'_

The hook soon lifted off of her and that's when she felt it slide underneath of her. The machine, using both of its mechanical arms, lifts her up and carries her bridal like.

She looks into its soulless eyes and starts to cry. "I… I'm going… going… going to die!"

It simply ignored her, walking back to the security office. The whole way there, she cried and begged and pleaded, but Foxy ignored her. He wasn't going to do anything to her.

As they reached the office, he walks inside and sets her down on the chair. Surprised, she looks up at him, not really understanding why. His odd cock was directly in eyesight so it was awkward when she would lower her head.

The machine doesn't even respond. The only thing it did do was turn around and walk away, disappearing down the dark hallway. Hearing him leave, Ryan jumps to her feet and closes the door, not wanting anything else to show up.

She had no idea that the time was six o'clock. She also had no idea that on the fifth night, the next day would be Labor Day… meaning that Freddy's would be closed… meaning that the Animatronics would have free reign over the whole building till the next day… meaning she was officially screwed on the fifth night.

Once she was home, the time now being eight o'clock, she lets out a relieved sigh. She thought for sure she would be dead… sometimes she would remember their names just to relax a bit, though it rarely worked.

As she sat there, saying "Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy, Chica… Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy, Chica…" she starts to think about last night. _'Foxy came in… he had a few holes in him… he had a big cock… he was turning on the lights with it… he then came in and closed the door with it… I ran away… he followed me… I hid in Pirate Cove… he found me there… he took me back to the security office… and then he left me alone…'_

She stops and, as she looks around her place, as if trying to find an answer to her latest question; why did Foxy bring me back to the security office?

Deciding not to think about it anymore, she rests her head on the arm of the couch, throwing her feet up before drifting off to sleep.

She had to be ready for the second night after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the favorites and follows guys, plus all the views. Honestly, I was a little shocked when in one hour I had twenty views... now I have somewhere close to eighty or something. Anyways, thanks and, as a gift from me, here's chapter 2. And yes, I'll be going through each chapter and editing it, just so there's better flow.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I am... in a non-creepy way...**

_Second Night_

"Okay… so the machines actually move… Okay, so they can actually kill me… I'm screwed," says Ryan, fear taking over her mind.

She had been staring at the cameras all night, praying that the power didn't go out… if it did, she'd have to either hide… or pray that one of those things didn't get her.

As she flipped from camera to camera, she came across 1C… to see Foxy posing for her. His damn near realistic cock was straight up and he had his hook hand underneath his swelling knot. His other hand was right behind him, holding… what appears to be his… tail?

Ryan stares at him for a few minutes… at least, she thinks it was for a few minutes. When she looked, the time was two in the morning… now it was two thirty. She shrugs her shoulders and laughs… till she sees the out of order sign. It had been twisted around and on the back, in red writing, it says, "Like what you see?"

"No, I do not," she says, though she thinks to herself _'Yes, yes I do.'_

She stares at him for quite a bit… looking over his features. He had a few holes… he needed to be repaired. His cock… looked so real. Perhaps he always had it… or just recently acquired it, though where he'd get that she had no idea.

She finally gets herself to stop looking at it and, switching to 4A, she sees on the walls, "Just do it."

"Just do what? Kill me? Oh shit, oh shit!"

What she didn't know was that the message wasn't to her at all.

Switching back to 1C again, whether to get another look or to simply check if he's still there, she sees that he's gone… and the sign says, "I'm coming."

"What? You're… uh-oh…" She hears a clicking noise and, as she turns around, she gets a repeat experience of last night; Foxy leaning against the wall while pressing the lights button with his cock.

"Oh… um… well… I uh… please don't kill me…"

Ryan could only assume that he was smiling, though reading an animatronics' face was extremely difficult. And as before, it closed the door with its cock as it did last night.

She gets up to run, but Foxy was faster. He ran to the other door and closed it with his left hand, pointing his hook hand right at her, causing her to tremble.

"I… I'm going to die," she cries, falling to her knees as she puts her face in her hands. Ignoring her pleas and sobs, Foxy slowly walks towards her… and places his left hand on her back.

It was relaxing, though if it was anyone else, she would have calmed down… but since it was a machine that was known for killing people, relaxing was the last thing she would ever do.

Foxy starts to rub her back and, using his hook hand, slides it underneath her chin, trying to get her to look up at him. What surprised him, if he could be surprised, was that he was able to guide her head up so she was looking at him… though she was actually looking away from him, but at least he got her head up… and she wasn't shaking.

He continues to rub her back, though he looks at the clock to see it's three. Letting out what he could accurately say was a sigh, he looks down at her and, wanting to get better acquainted with her, he walks away from her and sits down near the fan, watching her.

She listens to him walk away so she looks up to see him sit on the stool. "Great… you're just going to taunt me…"

It simply stared at her, wishing it could tell her no, but being that the circuits that allowed him to speak were fried, he could only stare… and scream, though he wasn't going to do that. Scaring her wasn't his goal in this.

It took a while, being that it was now four, she finally has the courage to look at him. He needed to be repaired… even though she had made a mental note of it earlier, she was making another. There were holes all over; there was a hole on his chest, one on his left arm, and another on his right, plus some places that didn't hide the endoskeleton, like his feet. His teeth needed to be replaced, as well as his hook.

All the sudden, he stands up and, looking around, he walks towards her. She watches him, knowing he wouldn't hurt her… or at least, he didn't show the intention of hurting her. It was interesting, watching him as he walked. He had a weird… glitch to his walk. His body would randomly lean after a couple of steps, but it was minor, unnoticeable to the untrained eye.

She was thankful that her brothers, Alex, Xander, Xavier, and Hunter, had been there for her. Her sisters, Crystal, Katherine, Ashley, and Sarah, were more into themselves than anything. Her brothers were very technical, repairing anything from cars to computers.

He stops right in front of her and he places his left hand on the back of her head. Being unsure of what he was doing, she looks up at him… till she sees him step closer, pressing something warm and hard against her nose.

Taken by surprise, she tries to reel back in shock, but is unable to do so as he holds her still. He didn't want her to move. He continues to rub her nose, though as her eyes drift downwards, she sees that he's dragging his along her nose and, as he'd reach the end, his cock would fling itself upwards and he'd do it all over again.

As his cock slides against her nose, she takes in his scent, unintentionally she would add, and resists urge to let out a pleasured sigh. His musk… was arousing.

All the sudden, he stopped. He walks towards the door, not even looking back and, pressing the door button, he walks away, disappearing down the hallway.

She looks at the clock to see that it's six. "Oh… that explains… why…"

Driving home from another day at work, she couldn't help but think about Foxy. She places a hand on her snout… and she feels something sticky going from her lip to her nose. She simply wipes it off and, wondering if she could see it, she looks at her hand… to see some transparent liquid on her fur.

"What is that- Wait… ew… that's disgusting!"

She wipes it off on a Subway napkin in the backseat, she focuses on driving. She was going to take a hot shower… and get ready for night three.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long for updating. I won't be able to update for awhile, but I decided to leave you guys with this. I hope y'all enjoy and thanks for all the views. It means so much to me. Anyways, enjoy what my evil and probably sexually motivated mind has come up with... okay, that last part was a joke... never mind. Enjoy! **

_Third Night_

"Hey… Xander, can I ask you a question," asks Ryan awkwardly.

Xander looks up from what he's doing and, turning to face Ryan, he simply says, "Yeah."

She smiles and, as she shuffles her feet, she looks towards the ground as she asks, "Could… Could you… fix something…?"

"Um… what kind of something?"

Pulling out a picture of Foxy, she hands it over to him, hoping he would just notice all the holes… and not the appendage in between his legs.

Xander looks it over before he asks, "Does that thing have a penis?"

"Um… I guess you can say that it does…"

Xander looks up and asks, "Is that thing… posing? It looks like it's trying to seduce someone… But to answer your question, yeah, we can fix him. You'll have to talk to the owner before we go and weld scrap metal to the thing though."

Ryan starts to blush, knowing that it was posing for her, and she says, "Okay… thanks…"

"Anytime little sis."

As she sat in the security office, watching all the cameras, she sighs heavily. "Chica's in the kitchen… Bonnie is in the backroom… Freddy is on the stage… Foxy is in Pirate Cove showing off his nice and- I mean his abnormal- I mean his… he's showing off his private parts to me, which I think is very disgusting… yeah…"

As she looks towards the backroom again, she sees "Foxy X Ryan" on one of the walls. "I swear, nights just get weirder and weirder… I hope that tonight just goes by smoothly… and nothing weird happens…"

She looks at 1A to see Freddy holding a picture of Foxy… and her with a huge heart in the middle. "Well then… I guess smoothly was out of the question… maybe this is why Mike quit…"

She remembers her boss, the owner of Freddy's, whose name is Freddy, talking about the previous security guard. He said that Mike lasted five nights… he went a sixth night before he quit.

As she looked back to Pirate Cove, Foxy was still in the same pose as before, his left hand behind his back holding his tail while his hook held his cock up, giving her a good view of how big he is.

"Uh… I'm going to look somewhere else now…"

As she flipped it to the kitchen, the audio feed picked up something else. Usually it was Chica's music or something… but this time, it was something more… romantic would be too strong of a word… sweet maybe?

"Well… that's better than hearing scratch marks… or laughing… this night is weird…"

As she looked back to Pirate Cove, she sees Foxy is gone. The weird part about it was that she couldn't help but smile.

"Looks like he's coming… well, things just got more interesting…"

She looks towards the hallway… to see Foxy walking up towards the security office. "He sure is quick…"

That's when she hears the clicking noise. She swivels around to see Foxy, pressing the light button with his cock again.

"Well… hello there… so… what brings you here… Foxy?"

If Foxy could show any facial reactions, he'd be shocked. He was expecting her to run… not talk to him. Perhaps things are going to go a lot better than before.

She slowly stands up and walks to the door before pushing the door button, bringing the door down with a dull thud. She turns around to see the machine… to see Foxy slowly walk inside before closing the door behind him.

She had no idea on how she knew, but she smiles at him and says, "It's alright… after what happened last night, I know you won't hurt me," she says as she walks back to her chair before sitting down.

Foxy, still shocked at what just happened, walks over to the stool and sits down, facing her. He simply stares at her, as if wanting an answer.

"Foxy… by the way you're acting, I'm starting to think you're more nervous than me…"

Foxy, looking at the time, relaxes a bit. It's only three in the morning. Knowing he had three hours, he had enough time to do whatever he wanted to do to her. So he simply stared at her, wanting to tell her something. But alas, he could not.

She sighs and, looking at him, she says, "One of my brothers is coming in tomorrow… well, I'll ask the boss first, but if he says yes, one of my brothers is coming in to fix you… if you'd like that…?"

Foxy simply stares at her. He didn't know what to think… I mean, he would love to be fully fixed again… but he was afraid that being fixed would make him forget… or at least, forget that he wasn't trying to kill her.

He turns away from her, trying to think of an answer when he hears the door open. He looks up and, turning around, he sees that she's gone. So she was still afraid of him.

He quickly stands up and walks towards Pirate's Cove. That's where she was last time… and her sense of direction in the dark was awful.

It didn't take very long to actually get to Pirate's Cove and it took less time to find her. She was hiding under one of the tables, shaking terribly. He just wished there was something he could do… Well, maybe there was something he could do.

He looks at one of the clocks and, seeing it was four, relaxes a bit. If it was five, he'd be a little more worried. He walks over to her and, picking her up bridal style, carries her back to the security office.

As he enters, he sets her down in her chair before closing the door, locking them in the room. Honestly, when she ran away, he thought of the kids that used to come by and visit him…

She looks up at him and, tears streaming down her face, she asks, "Why… Why are you doing this?"

Why was she so afraid? He wasn't going to kill her… Is that what she was afraid of? Getting killed? Perhaps there was something he could do…

He walks towards her and, placing his left hand on her back, he starts to rub her, trying to get her to relax.

"Just… Just kill me… I can't take this anymore…"

Foxy just continues to rub and pat her back till he got another idea. She stopped last time so… maybe it'll work this time.

He scoots closer to her and presses his cock against her mouth, trying to part her lips and gain access.

She didn't like that so much. She ended up pushing away and, looking up at him, she asks, "What the hell… ew! Is that what you're trying to do? Fuck me?"

Foxy simply stares at her, though she simply assumed that he was probably saying yes. With a sigh, Ryan looks at the time to see it is four thirty. Whatever passed the time so she could go home, she'd do it.

"Alright… fine…"

Foxy simply approaches her and, placing his cock at her mouth again, he pushes it till her lips part and it presses against her teeth, wanting access.

It felt so flesh-like. It was very weird to her. Honestly, she preferred it when it just posed to her… and not try to shove things into her…

She opens her mouth, allowing his cock to slide inside before wrapping her lips around it, his knot in full view. She'd just go along with the blowjob, she would not let him penetrate her tonight… or ever.

As he thrusts, the tip of his cock rams into the back of her throat. She tries to close her eyes, though when his cock hit her throat, her eyes would shoot wide open. It was like he was forcing her to watch.

She looks up at the time to see that it is four thirty five. How long could this machine last?

All the sudden, the machine, using both his hand and his hook, holds her head tight. She frowns… till he picks up speed, his cock sliding into her throat faster and harder.

She wasn't sure if she should just enjoy it or hate it… she never did anything like this before… especially with a machine known to kill people.

She simply watched as its hips pulled back before thrusting forward, slamming its cock deep into her mouth… well, she couldn't really call Foxy an it anymore. Foxy had a penis so… technically, that made Foxy a male.

As Foxy pounded her mouth like his own personal fuck hole, he starts to malfunction. She was curious as to what was going on, thinking he was going to turn and rip her head off… till he leans his head back… and something floods her throat. It was thick and salty… she had no idea what it was…

That's when everything clicks together. Foxy came into her mouth. She was disgusted, but thankful that he was simply interested in sex and not stuffing her into a bear suit… though stuffing her was something he was probably thinking of.

As Foxy relaxes, he looks back at the clock to see it is four fifty. He had an hour left. Deciding to make their time together… more interesting, he uses his hand to push her lower onto the ground and, now that she's looking up, he places a foot on her chair before lowering himself, his cock sliding down her throat.

Her eyes were wide, obviously not expecting this from him. He simply keeps on going, wanting to come in her throat again.

Ryan simply relaxes her gullet, doing her best to breathe through her nose as Foxy's cock slid down her throat. His knot pressed against her snout, thankfully, being that she did not want that in her mouth… her jaw would probably be sore tomorrow from all this.

As five o'clock came around, Foxy starts to go faster and harder, using his hook to open her mouth as he pushed his knot in and pulled it out, repeating the process over and over. Ryan simply closes her eyes, being that that was the only thing she could do as he throat fucked her.

All the sudden, he starts to malfunction again, though Ryan knows what to expect. Forcing his knot into her one last time, Ryan holds her breath as a fresh wave of hot cum floods into her throat.

She just hoped that when six came around, she'd be able to take a hot shower… and wash out her mouth…

As five became five ten, she watched as Foxy pulled his cock out of her mouth. A single strand of his hot seed connected itself to her upper lip. It was disgusting… at least, that's what she told herself.

Foxy sits down in the stool, either tuckered out… or perhaps waiting for her to recover. Sometimes, she wished she had brought a water bottle.

As she rested on her knees, she felt like throwing up… though she also felt like she wanted more. It was making her mad…

She looks up at him and, seeing his cock still hard, chuckles slightly. Perhaps she would have fun with him tomorrow… Perhaps she'd let him… see more than just a red security uniform.

She chuckles a bit and, looking up at the time, she sees that it is five thirty. Foxy quickly stands up and starts to head back to his regular position, but Ryan suddenly stops him.

"Foxy… before you go back… Perhaps I can… give you something to remember me by… till twelve tomorrow."

Foxy simply stares at her, wondering what she wanted to give him. Knowing he was interested, she unbuttons her shirt and, revealing her pink bra, smiles at him. "See anything you like," she asks, repeating the phrase he had written on the Out of Order sign.

He must have because he suddenly approaches her and places his hook in between her breasts. The cold metal almost made her shudder till he pulled it towards him, removing her bra. She was surprised and, as she looks down, he places his left hand on her right shoulder, just using enough force to get his message across that he wanted her to kneel.

Sighing heavily, she starts to lower herself down till he forces his cock in between her breasts. He stops pushing and simply holds her in that position, sliding his cock along her cleavage. Now she wished it was six… or perhaps that she hadn't done that.

Hoping that she could make it go faster, she puts both of her hands on her breasts and squeezes them together. It worked because he starts to thrust like made. His cock felt weird against her chest, but whatever didn't end her life, she was fine with.

Five thirty soon turned to five forty and Foxy continued to thrust while Ryan held her breasts together, hoping he would come soon so she could go home. Unfortunately, he didn't. He simply continued to thrust, but he placed his left hand on her back, allowing him more stability, thus allowing him to put more power into breast fucking Ryan.

She saw him start to twitch and she realized that he was getting close again. She was right of course because he suddenly came on her face, spraying a torrent of alabaster fluid onto her face. She had to close her eyes, that way none of his fluid got into her eye… plus it would save her from explaining how she had come in her eye.

When he finished, she feels him pull his cock out… and she felt his hot fluids spray onto her breasts. She opens her eyes and sighs heavily. Foxy never made anything easy for her.

When he finally finished, he turned and opened the door before leaving, disappearing down the dark hallway once more.

Ryan sighs heavily and, looking around, says, "I know there are some napkins around here… I will not come home like this… and where did he put my bra?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/: Thanks for all the reviews, views, favorites, and follows. Honestly, I would never expect to have over 1000 views and 13 favorites and 19 followers (I think I have my numbers right...) Anyways, thanks again for everything. Without you guys, this would never be possible. So, I decided to do a robot's plight in this chapter... okay, I won't be a spoiler alert. Enjoy! **

_Night Four_

Getting approval from her boss was the easy part. The hard part was fixing Foxy… though Xander reassured her that he could do it.

Xander, out of her brothers, was the odd one. He was dark grey with blue eyes while Alex and Hunter were light grey with blue eyes and Xavier was dark grey with green eyes. They looked at Xander like he was… different. But then again, Alex also looked at Hunter like he was a complete retard so… guess it's just a guy thing.

Opening the curtain to find Foxy, Xander's eyes drift downwards… looking at Foxy's cock. "So… when did he get that?"

My boss, the owner of this 'fine' establishment, simply shrugs his shoulders. "You might as well ask me how many stars are in the sky. I simply do not know… but as long as he has that, he's going to remain out of order."

Xander nods his head and continues to examine Foxy. My boss simply walks away, probably going to go entertain some children… or something. Xander, using a black marker, puts an X on Foxy's chest, his right arm, and his left arm. He then kneeled down and placed an X on his feet before standing up and placing an X on his jaw.

"Okay… so I'm going to go into the backroom where all the parts are. I want to see if I can at least make him look decent enough so he doesn't look like… well… like he's going to break at any moment."

Xander turns to leave, leaving Ryan and Foxy alone. She stands there nervously, not used to being alone with Foxy… well… during the day. When he was active, at least she knew he was coming to the security office. It's not like he went anywhere else.

As she stood in front of him, she looks down at his cock, admiring his size. She couldn't help as she reached out and grabbed it before stroking it. She's never done this before so she didn't realize she was pumping her hand too hard.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She suddenly stops and, as she turns around, she sees Xander looking at her with an amused smile. She lets go of Foxy's cock and, blushing tremendously, she says, "Oh… I was… I was just… um… trying to see if… it can come… I mean, come out."

Xander starts to laugh, nearly dropping the box he was holding. He had to set it down before he actually did drop it. "Oh my God… you look like a child… caught doing something… they weren't supposed to do… You should see your face!"

Blushing even harder, she places her right hand on her left arm and, looking down, she says quietly, "Shut up…"

Xander, still laughing hard, approaches Foxy and says, "I don't know who to feel bad for; you for being caught or him for getting a horrible hand job!"

"Whatever… Just fix him before I hurt you."

Xander looks at Foxy and says, "Alright, alright… I'll fix him up… just stand there and try not to grab onto his cock while I'm working."

With an irritated sigh, Ryan simply stands there, watching Xander as he opens up Foxy. She watched his face goes from pure concentration to total amazement.

"What is it," asks Ryan, curious as to what he found.

"There's… well… I found some sort of… tank in here…"

"Tank? Like… the ones that go boom… or bam…?"

Xander sighs heavily and he says, "No… not a military tank. A tank… it holds stuff like water. Think of a fish tank."

Ryan chuckles slightly and, as she approaches Xander, she looks inside to see something with a black top. "Is that it?"

"Yeah…" he says and as he opens it, he nearly faints from the shock. "Holy shit!"

"What… what is that," asks Ryan as she stares inside.

"Well… if I were to make an educated guess… I'd say that it was cum."

"Cum? You mean…"

"Yep, prego cream, man sauce… cum."

Ryan simply stares at it and, looking down, she asks, "What's that tube?"

Xander looks and sees a tube connected to the side of the tank. He places his finger on it and, as he follows it down, he says, "Well… it's connected to… his cock."

"You mean to say that this machine… can cum?"

"Yep… it appears that way."

Xander stands up and, after closing the machine's stomach plate, he starts to weld pieces of metal onto the holes, doing what he can to cover up the exposed wiring. "Last thing we need is Foxy here to short circuit… or go haywire."

"Well… explains why the machine likes to-"

"Likes to what," asks Xander as he welds a piece of metal to Foxy's chest.

"Well… he likes to… pose for the camera."

"Well… that's probably programming. Tell you what; I'll take a sample of Foxy's semen and tell you who it belongs to."

"Okay… thanks."

Xander smiles and continues to work on Foxy, wanting to have the machine fixed up before Ryan starts her shift.

Starting her shift, she remembers what Xander said. He had told her that he fixed the circuits in his neck, allowing him to speak, though it would probably take a while for him to actually speak. He had also replaced his hook with a newer one, being his old one was… bent.

He also replaced some of his missing teeth, giving him a more pirate look. Ryan chuckles a bit and, looking at the cameras, she sees the curtains still closed. "Oh Foxy… I hope he turned you back on… or maybe you need your rest…"

As she sat there, she goes to the backroom to see Bonnie… holding a picture of her and Foxy. "Oh, how… wait… Really?"

Instead of it being a picture of her and Foxy with a huge heart, it was Foxy and her… she was on her knees in the picture.

"Perverted machine."

She flips the camera to one of the hallways and, seeing Chica, she sighs. "Well, at least you're… Hey!"

On one of the walls, it says, 'Ryan loves Foxy's taste!' Ryan growls and, nearly pounding her fists onto the console, she shouts, "Fuck you Chica… you chicken… thing!"

She sighs before switching the camera to 1B… and sees Freddy. "I swear, if he writes anything bad… or has a bad picture, I'll stuff him inside a bear suit."

Fortunately, he didn't have a bad picture, nor did he write anything bad. Unfortunately, he had a picture of her and Foxy… being married.

"Great… now they want Foxy and I to be engaged… it's like they like it when I'm getting stuffed by Foxy…"

Switching to 1C, she sees the curtains open and Foxy is gone. "Well… here goes another night of me being screwed… I just hope he doesn't want my…" she sighs heavily, hearing the door close behind her.

"Well… Foxy is here…" and as the other doors close, she says, "And it seems that this office is like our little love spot… if you can call it love."

Turning around, she smiles at the now fixed Foxy. He had no holes in him anymore… as far as she could tell. His teeth were brand new and his hook glimmered in the light. His eye patch was new… hell, nearly everything was new… except for his cock.

As he stands there, he looks her over before placing his hook underneath his knot, lifting it up slightly. She simply looked at it, not sure what she should do. All the sudden, he places his left hand on her leg, giving her pants a slight pull.

"Oh… you want them… off…"

She looks down at her pants, her alternate protection to her flower, before she asks, "How about you take them off... I mean, I'm sure you don't want to-"

Not even letting her finish, Foxy grabs hold of her belt before he rips it off. She was surprised that he didn't rip her pants. He undoes the zipper and button before he removes her jeans, her bright red panties revealing themselves.

If Foxy could drool, he would be doing so right now, looking at where her triangle would be. Ryan smiles and, looking at Foxy, says, "Sorry Foxy… but we're saving that spot… for another time…"

Foxy looks up at her and simply stares, as if shocked that he wouldn't be able to take her tonight. But… he did have another spot he could take.

Using his left hand, he simply flips her over, getting a surprised squeal from Ryan. He had to make this work… otherwise it would be awkward for the both of them.

As her chest lay on the chair, her ass was presented to him like a trophy. He smiles and pulls her red panties down with his left hand, not wanting to get her mad for accidentally putting a hole in them with his hook.

Once her panties were around her legs, he uses his hook to lift her tail. He had to control himself… last thing he wanted to do was slam home and accidentally hurt her. This had to be enjoyable for both parties.

He pressed his cock against her taint hole, but suddenly stops. If she was the perfect angel he thought she was, it would be a tight squeeze. He would probably need something… to help him squeeze in.

He looks around the room, but sadly, he finds nothing to help him. He wanted to scream in rage till he spots something of interest. He stares at it before realizing it was some sort of lubricant. He might have laughed… if he could laugh, but instead he simply stands up and walks towards it, leaving Ryan with her ass presented.

He grabs the lubricant and, looking it over, concludes that it'll work. He then walks back towards Ryan before opening the bottle and pouring some onto his shaft. Using his left hand, he spreads it all over before deciding that he was ready.

Perhaps when his voice came back, he'd ask her why there was a bottle of lubricant on the desk. For now, he was going to have some fun with her first. At times like these, he wished he was real. Sure he'd be a real fox with a pirate hook and eye patch, but at least he'd have a tongue… and it wouldn't be awkward for Ryan to tell her family who she's been seeing.

Now that he thought about it, he'd do anything to be real. But the only problem was that there was nothing he can do to be real.

Standing behind her, he grabbed hold of her hips, his hook holding her leg nicely while his left held onto her hip. Perhaps he'd tease her first.

As she lifts her tail us, he places his girth at her asshole before prodding it. He gets an excited whimper… or a worried one. He could never tell with her. She would act like she liked him then she'd run off in fear so… he was never sure.

"Foxy… please, be careful. I've never had anything go in… back there before…"

Giving her hip a gentle squeeze with his left hand, as if assuring her he would, he slowly starts to push into her. If it hurt, he'd stop.

Ryan simply grits her teeth and muffles a painful gasp as Foxy pushes his cock into her. Sometimes she wished that Foxy didn't like her… but then again, if he didn't like her, she'd probably be stuffed inside of a Freddy suit so she was thankful that the only thing on his mind was stuffing her and not… stuffing her in a bear suit.

As he pushed into her, he suddenly stops, his knot preventing him from going any farther. She relaxes a bit… till he starts to thrust. Her grip on the chair tightens and her eyes shut as his cock slides within her.

As Foxy thrusts, he would lean to the right or the left, stretching her pucker so he could tie them together. He had no idea what time it was, but if it was close to six, he would know.

Not knowing why, Foxy heard Ryan let out what he could only describe as a moan… though it could also be her way of being in pain. He slows down till one could officially say he wasn't moving.

Ryan suddenly asks, "Why'd you stop?"

She wasn't really expecting an answer, being that he couldn't speak, but she was wondering why he wasn't humping her. She turns her head and, getting a good view of both Foxy and the clock, she sees that it is only four thirty.

"C'mon Foxy… fuck me hard," she says with a slight laugh, not used to speaking dirty to someone.

Foxy nods and goes back to thrusting, slowly building up speed till he was back to his original pace. She goes back to looking forward, laughing and moaning from his cock pounding her asshole.

Foxy decides to go harder so he tightens his grip and, lifting her ass slightly, increases his speed and the power behind his thrust, earning a surprised gasp and much louder moan from his girlfriend. That's when he began to think as he thrusts. Could he call her his girlfriend? He was machine, she was flesh and bone. The only reason he could cum was from a tank someone added inside of him… it was supposed to be for coolants or something, but Foxy decided to make it into something… better.

Perhaps in due time he could call her that. Hell, if he became real, he'd call her many things. Well… nice things. He'd never call her anything mean…

As four became four thirty, he forces his knot inside of her ass, locking them together. His mind was somewhere else as he humped her, thinking about what it would be like if he could feel, if he could touch… if he could literally love her. Hell, he would love it if he could actually feel his cock. He was only releasing based off times… and perhaps specific things, such as if she did anything different or if he tried something. The computer in his head would come up with a reasonable time for him and how long he would last…

Perhaps there was some way he could be real. Then he'd just release by feel and thought. There would be no timers. He wouldn't come within five to ten minutes… he would come when he was ready.

The computer in his head simply activated the tank which began to release his sperm through the tubes to his knot which then went up another tube… all the way to the tip, releasing hot seed deep within her asshole.

She let out a loud moan, loving the feel of his hot cum inside her. Foxy simply rubs her back… wondering what it would be like to have a real hand… and to run his fingers through her fur.

That's all he could think of… he wanted to have the ability to feel.


	5. Chapter 5

_Night Five_

Deciding to take a hot shower once she got home, Ryan, standing completely naked in front of the mirror, looks over her body. Her asshole… it had expanded so…

She growls slightly. "Damn it Foxy… now it's going to take a bit for that to heal… At least you used lube… and didn't decide to go in dry…"

As she continues to look over herself, her eyes lock onto her delta. "Great… that's where he's going to want to stick it tonight… at least he's a loyal boyfriend…"

Thinking about referring to Foxy as her boyfriend, she chuckles a bit. Maybe when they meet again, she'll call him that, just to see how he responds. Perhaps it'll be… funny.

As she started her shift, she decided there was no actual reason to check the cameras. They weren't going to hurt her… the only one who actually visited her was Foxy and it was just to make love… or fuck… probably fucking than love making… being that he can't actually love.

As she sat there, just staring at the cameras, not really interested in them, she had no idea what kind of night this would turn out to be. Perhaps if she had been paying attention, she would have heard some dishes breaking in the kitchen, or perhaps she would have seen the rat walking down the hallway with a flashlight.

But she didn't… she was too busy thinking of what Foxy would do to her. Perhaps he'd take her and rob her of her virginity… perhaps he'd want a blowjob again… perhaps he likes her ass so he would want another round.

As she sat there, she heard a click behind her. It was weird… Foxy usually waited for her to turn around, but maybe tonight he was going to surprise her.

Feeling something grip her chair, she smiles and, as the thing spins her around, her smile turns into a look of fear. It wasn't Foxy… it was someone else.

"Well, well, look what I have here… it looks like I found something to entertain myself with till morning."

Oh yes, the rat had indeed found himself something to do. What he didn't realize is that he was in a very dangerous place right now.

As she stared at him, he simply backhands her, leaving a mark on her cheek before grabbing her by the shirt. "Let's see what you have under here… bitch," he says as he rips her shirt off, his eyes locking onto the dark black and crimson bra.

But he had no interest in that. He wanted something more… special. His hands slide down to her pants and, as he undid the button and zipper, pulled them down till her black thong was visible.

"Well, well, well… that is a nice thong. And underneath is what I assume is a nice, wet, pussy," and he pulls out a switchblade.

"Oh, by the way bitch, if you call the cops or scream loud enough for someone outside to hear you, I will make this fucking painful. You understand?"

Ryan, fear taking over, simply nods her head. "Good, now… shut the fuck up or I'll shove my cock down your throat."

She simply stares at him and, as he grabs hold of her thong, the two of them hear, "Perhaps you should play nice, you make friends easier that way."

The rat turns to see three animatronics in the office. "What the? Those weren't here before… Where did they come from?"

He turns to Ryan before slapping her hard. "What the fuck did you do bitch?! What the fuck did you do?!"

All the sudden, Freddy grabs hold of the rat before pulling him off. "Hey… let go of me!"

The rat punches Freddy in the face, only to end up breaking his hand. He screams in pain and, as Bonnie and Chica grab hold of him, his screams of pain turn into screams of fear.

"Let go of me! What the fuck is this?!"

As they drag him down the hall, Ryan, tears streaming down her face, just sits there, too shocked to even stand up. That's when she hears a click, followed by the door closing.

She simply watches as Foxy walks in front of her before closing the other door. He then walks towards her before picking her up. She wraps her arms around his neck and cries into his shoulder. Using his hook, Foxy makes sure that her pants don't fall off as he carries her.

She had no idea where they were going, but wherever it was, she was glad that it was with Foxy and not that rat… now that she thought about it, where did he end up?

As Foxy took her to Pirate Cove, he set her down on the stage before sitting down next to her. Tonight was all about her.

As they sat there, she looks at him and says, "I… I need to… thank the others… for saving me…"

Foxy places his left hand on her back before he rubs along her spine. Somehow, he knew she would like that. She smiles at him and places her left hand on his leg, rubbing what would be his upper leg.

"Thank you… for being so kind to me… and making this job… a bit more fun."

Foxy continues to rub her back and, as his hand slides down till it is right above her tail, he gives the base of her tail a soft pinch.

She jumps up a bit and, smiling at him, she asks, "Are you trying to get me aroused?"

He sits there awkwardly for a few seconds, unsure if he should say yes or no. So he simply stares at her… and is surprised when she stands up and lets her pants fall to the floor before doing the same with her shirt.

She then turns to him and says, "If you were trying to get me aroused… well…" deciding to cut to the chase, she climbs onto his lap, her crotch resting against his cock. She looks him in the eye and says, "I think I like this position better than sitting next to you."

Now he was shocked… but at the same time, he was into this. Too bad she was in her underwear still or he'd take her right here and now… but being she was still in shock of what happened, this is as intimate as they were going to get today…

And no sooner than he thought that, she grabbed his cock with both of her hands before slowly sliding them down his shaft. "Do you like that," she asks, her hands sliding all the way down to his knot.

He quickly nods his head, not liking it, but absolutely loving it. But by the speed she was going… releasing was the last thing he was going to do. She was just trying to bring him some pleasure… and a very slow, but very comforting hand job was her way of doing it.

**A/N: I know, you guys were probably expecting Foxy to deflower Ryan... but we're saving that for last. And thanks for the reviews, views, favorites, and follows. We're close to 2000 so... thanks again. Sadly, the next chapter will be the last chapter, unless I decide to do an epilogue... so after this, I'll be writing another FNAF story... that will be more on the scary side than the romantic side... so thanks to all of you who have read the story to this point. Perhaps you'll enjoy my next story as much as you did this one.**

**-Sincerely, Fire Wolf Spark.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Kind of short (to which I apologize). So, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! **

_Labor Day_

As morning came, Ryan shifts a bit, only to realize that she wasn't in her bed. As she opens her eyes, she sees a dark red and orange…

She shakes her head and rubs her eyes before realizing where she is; at Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzeria. In fact, when she awoke, she felt Foxy's hard cock against her stomach… that and she was in her underwear.

As she stretched her limbs, she looks to see Foxy staring at her. She would have been afraid… hell, if it was her first night, she would have freaked out. But… being she had been with him for five nights already… she was completely relaxed.

He places his left hand on her back and, as he runs his metallic fingers along her spine, he watches her as she arches her back and a soft moan escapes her maw. This was the first time that he actually saw her enjoy being with him… well… besides the night they went anal.

As he continued to knead her spine, she starts to rub his mechanical thighs, though not getting the same effect from him that he was getting from her, she simply did it because she was going to do something that-

All the sudden, she asks, "Foxy, shouldn't you be… off or something?"

As he thought about it, he should be off… but there was something about today that told him that he didn't have to shut off… Labor Day!

He looks around, trying to find a calendar, but alas, he could not. However, he didn't have to as he heard the other three shout, "Hooray for Labor Day!"

Ryan looks at Foxy and asks, "Labor Day? Today… is Labor Day?"

Nodding his head, Foxy places his hook on her thong before pulling it towards him, getting a nice peek at her moist entrance. But he remembers what she said so, looking up at her, he waits for her to tell him what to do.

"Go ahead Foxy… take me," she moans as his left hand continues to run along her spine. He looks back at her delta before pulling down her thong a bit more, preventing it from getting in the way. Even though he wanted to take her right then and there, he thought of teasing her first.

Waiting for his cock, she did not expect the cold metal of his hook to be the first to touch her sensitive nub. With a surprised gasp, her grip tightens around his thighs as he rubs his hook along her virgin lips.

Foxy simply watches her, wishing he could laugh. Who knew she would enjoy his hook so much…

He watches her as she reaches back and, hearing a snap, removes her bra before pulling down her thong. Now she was ready to be penetrated by Foxy's cock.

Unfortunately, he continued to tease her, though she did enjoy the teasing, she just wanted something more. With another moan, she looks at him and says, "I need you… please…"

Hearing her beg would have made him smile if he could. She wanted his cock… and he was going to give it to her.

He places his hook just under her left leg and places his left hand on her right hip before lifting her up so that the tip of his cock is right at her moist entrance.

With a pleading look, she says, "Please… be gentle."

He nods his head before slowly bringing her down, the tip of his dog cock parting her lips, allowing the rest to slide in. He was halfway there when she screamed.

Concerned, he looks up at her, but she simply says, "Just… Just keep going… I'm… I'm fine…" and so he did, continuing to lower her down till she was resting on his swelled knot. He decided to give her a moment, that way he didn't end up hurting her… or something along those lines.

As she sat there, Foxy's swelled knot pressed tight against her delta, she tries to control her breathing, even though it would prove to be pointless.

As she sat there, thinking about what she was going to do, Foxy lifts her up, getting a moan from her as his cock slowly slides out of her. He stops lifting when only the tip remained inside before he starts to lower her back down.

Her breathing began to become faster as he lifted her up before pulling her back down. Every time his cock slid inside of her, she would release a moan. She was enjoying this so much, she could feel drool dripping down her chin.

The longer it went on, the faster he raised and lowered her onto his cock. She was thankful that he was doing it automatically, otherwise she'd have to tell him to. Honestly, telling him to go harder and faster ruined the whole thing.

As he brought her down, she nearly screamed as she had her first orgasm, spraying his metallic crotch with her fluids. She just hoped he wouldn't rust.

As she came, Foxy began to bounce her faster and harder. Having her cum once wasn't enough for him. He wanted her to reach the top of the climax again.

As she came down from her climax, she felt herself going back up again as his cock slid deep within her. It felt so good.

"Oh… fuck… fuck… fuck… harder… Foxy…"

Begging him to fuck her as hard as possible, Foxy obliged her request. He lifts her up and, twisting her around till her breasts were on the stage and he stood behind her, he simply rams his cock home, his metallic hips slapping against her flesh.

She simply moaned and screamed in pleasure as he fucked her like the horny wolf she was. As he would thrust, she would tighten her grip onto the stage, as if trying to dig her nails into the boards.

A second time her walls clamp around Foxy's cock as she hits cloud nine. He hadn't even released yet and already she came twice. Now it was his turn.

Holding her hip tight with his left hand, he starts to thrust as fast and hard as possible, nearly pushing her into the stage with each thrust. Oh yes, now it was his turn to cum. Every thrust he made, he did so as if wanting to breed her.

Technically, he did, but at the same time, the computer told him that it was the best way to connect… so far, it's been working. The first time they met, she was afraid of him. The second time she was too. The third time, somewhat. The fourth time… the fourth time she was fine with him… in a way. The fifth time, she was happy with his presence.

And now, she was allowing him to claim her as his. Best girlfriend ever… though calling her girlfriend would probably make her very unhappy.

As her chest rested against the stage, she screamed his name with every thrust he made. She loved this a little too much, but she didn't care. Not like anyone can hear her… except the other three, but that was no big deal.

All the sudden, thrusting as hard as possible, she feels his knot shove inside of her. Her walls clench as she comes a third time, coating his knot with her girl cum.

She hears a buzzing noise, something she wasn't used to, but she knew that when he was about to cum, he would glitch. Though she was in for a big surprise.

As he humps her, his cock head slamming into her womb, he suddenly shouts, "I'm comin' lass!"

"Wait… what," she asks as he coats her walls with his hot fluids. She didn't know what to be surprised at; him coming in her or him talking.

**A/N: Okay, so I might do an epilogue if I get to either 3,500 views, 30 favorites, 40 followers, or six reviews (six reviews for six chapters... I don't really care for reviews so... meh) Now, I'm not saying that if I don't get to those numbers, I won't do the epilogue (or whatever I'll call it.) It's more... if I get close to those numbers. So if the favorites stop at 25 and followers stop at 35, I'm not going to deny those who want the epilogue the chance to read it. No, I'll be writing it (I'm writing it as this is being posted and read by all of you) I'll just delay posting it... for a day or two (because of work... work sucks. Well... where I work, it sucks.) Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll try to get the epilogue or whatever finished soon.**


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

**A/N: I know, you guys were expecting an epilogue. But when you guys reviewed... I decided to not do an epilogue (I know, I'm evil) and instead, I did a night six. This is part one because I didn't want to make a simple night six with five thousand words or more. So... I'm making it easier (?) or something... anyways, enjoy!**

_Night Six Part 1_

After Labor Day, she had gone home, not saying a word to Foxy as she left… well… she told him goodbye and that she would be back tomorrow. He had asked if she was mad…

Was she mad? No, she wouldn't be mad for him being able to speak… maybe she was upset… maybe she was surprised that the first time he was able to speak again, his first words were basically, "I'm coming!"

It was… well… she wasn't used to it… perhaps that wasn't the right feeling either. Maybe it was more… maybe it was that she was hoping his first words were, "I like you," or something similar…

She suddenly sighs heavily and asks herself, "Why am I making such a big deal out of this? He can talk now… I should be thrilled… But why am I not?"

She lets out a low sigh, trying to get her thoughts together. She was disappointed in him… but then again, she wasn't. She wanted to never go back to him… and at the same time, she wanted to be with him.

She hated him… yet she felt something more for him. She wanted to please him… She suddenly sighs heavily, realizing that she wanted to please him and not do anything different. Perhaps… Perhaps she'll give him a little show. Or perhaps… she'll make it a night he'll never forget.

She rushes out of her room and, heading downstairs, she runs into the garage. Three of her brothers were asleep… but Alex was an early riser. Waking up early meant he could do stuff in private…

"Alex!"

A loud bang, followed by a low growl, comes from a nearby room. The door opens and Alex walks out, rubbing his head. His eyes fall directly on her before he gives her a rather short glare.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know if you have your duffle bag around."

Alex nods and, walking over to a brown door, he opens it up before grabbing his black and yellow duffle bag.

"Hey… what is that room," asks Ryan, curious.

"It's a closet."

Ryan chuckles slightly before asking, "What were you doing… before you hit your head?"

"Um… none of your business," answers Alex rather defensively.

"If you don't tell me, I'll tell your girlfriend that you used to wet the bed till you were twelve."

"That was Xavier…"

Frowning, Ryan asks, "Then what am I supposed to tell Maria?"

Not even thinking about it, he simply says, "I once got stuck outside in my under- God damn it!"

With a devious smile, she says, "Tell me what you have in that room… or I tell Maria."

With a defeated sigh, Alex says, "Okay… I'm trying to make machines… well… robots… more… real…"

"What do you mean by real?"

"Well… their metallic bodies… I want to be able to get rid of that. Instead of metallic bodies… they will have a metallic skeleton… and their bodies will be flesh. They will be able to feel alive. Their metallic skeletons will have oil running through them… but outside of that will be blood. They will be ninety nine percent alive…"

"How will they feel? Touch, eat, and sleep? They won't need to eat to survive so…"

"They will have organs like us… the computer ships in their heads will be altered so… technically they have brains… but they will also have free will… Hunter is helping me find a way to give them the ability to feel emotions… perhaps if we gave them a brain… Anyways, that's what I am doing. Happy now?"

In shock, Ryan simply stares at him, not even knowing what to say. Sometimes, she wished her brothers were normal.

Alex rolls his eyes and starts to walk away, but Ryan suddenly asks, "Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you… well… if you go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria… there are animatronics there… perhaps you can make them real… perhaps you can make them feel alive again…?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Alex says, "I'll try… Well… me and Hunter will try… we'll take one of them first, just to see if it can be done… If it can, we'll do the rest."

Ryan smiles and starts to walk away, but she stops and says, "Thanks Alex…"

Alex rolls his eyes and says, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Ryan, wanting to please Foxy, had gone to a… a certain type of store. She couldn't remember the name… or perhaps too embarrassed to say the name, but what she bought would turn a standard night for Foxy into one he'll never forget.

The items she bought made her cheeks red. She had bought a latex top, fishnet stockings, long high heel boots… she bought some other things as well… though she was still debating on using them.

She had brought them into Freddy's with Alex's duffle bag. It would have looked strange, but she found out that Mike started to bring a duffle bag around night six so… when she brought one, no one said anything.

As she sat there, she had both doors closed, that way Foxy didn't see his surprise too soon. As she took off her red uniform, stripping down into her black panties and bra, she began to change into the items she bought. She had never done this so putting on fishnet stockings was weird… but the latex was made it awkward.

But… she wanted to please Foxy so she would do anything for him… hell, she nearly has done anything for him. They did oral, anal, and he took her virginity away. Tonight however, they were going to do something… more extreme.

Since Foxy hadn't moved yet, Ryan decides to entertain herself by playing solitaire. Not like she had anything better to do.

As one o'clock came around, she looks at the camera to see that Foxy was still in Pirate Cove. Clicking her teeth in irritation, an odd habit she had picked up from Alex and Xander, she goes back to playing her game.

One soon became two and, as she looks at the camera again, she sees that the curtain is still closed. "Are you kidding me? I come to work and I dress up… in this, and you won't even come and play? What is this, some sick joke?"

Sighing in defeat, she continues to play solitaire. She just hopes that she isn't doing this the whole night.

Two soon became three and, as she looks at the camera once more, she sees Foxy is gone. "Finally, I thought you'd never move your ass."

As Foxy made his way down the hall, he came upon a much unexpected sight. The door was closed. As he got closer, to his surprise, the door opened. He slowly made his way to the security room, curiosity getting the better of him.

As he peeked his head inside, he sees the top of Ryan's head… though she's facing away from him, looking at the cameras. He slowly makes his way into the security office and, as he closes the door, he hears her… chuckle?

"Foxy… sit down, I need to talk to you."

Great, now he felt he was in trouble. Little did he know, he had no idea what trouble she had in mind.

As he sat on the stool, she suddenly swivels around… and his canine fuck stick points straight up, earning him a smile from Ryan.

"Oh, do you like what you see… naughty boy?"

Foxy quickly nods his head and, as Ryan stands up, his grip on the stool tightens. Now he wanted to know what she was going to do to him.

As she approached him, she looks at his cock and asks, "Oh, is that for me?"

Again, he nods his head and says, "Yar, that there is for you lass."

She looks back at him and continues to approach, stopping a few inches from his dog cock. She looks him in the eye and asks, "Anything you want me to do to you?"

"Um… lass? What are ye doing," asks Foxy, unsure if she was trying to talk dirty or if she was seriously asking if he had something in mind.

"I'm… Sorry, I'm new to this…"

Foxy nods his head and says, "I can tell lass. Ole Foxy knows ye are."

She sighs heavily and says, "I knew I should have put on the nurse outfit."

All the sudden, he perks up and, looking her over, he asks, "Th-The nurse outfit? Ye have a nurse outfit?"

She nods her head and says, "Yeah… I bought it along with this… I thought you'd like this better so…"

Foxy suddenly stands up and starts to leave the security office. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going down the hall… I want to see you in that other outfit, lass."

As he disappears, she sighs heavily. "Well… there goes that latex idea…"

Being at the end of the hall, Foxy waited for her to change. Sure, the latex outfit she was wearing was nice… but she had no idea what she was even doing. Sure it was hot… but she didn't pull it off… mostly because she had no idea what she was doing.

Now… well… perhaps he should… well… he kept picturing her in her latex outfit. If only she had pulled it off… but now she was going to try a nurse outfit. Perhaps she'll be able to talk dirty… at least talk a bit dirtier to him.

"Oh Foxy, I'm ready to… examine you."

He quickly runs into the security office, though he kept thinking she would end up wearing an actual nurse outfit like the ones they wear in the clinics. To his surprise, he was wrong.

She wore a white miniskirt with three red crosses, two on the sides and one on the front. Her top only covered her breasts and a few inches lower, but her stomach was completely exposed to him. What made it more thrilling was that she even wore a nurse cap, complete with three red crosses. It matched her miniskirt perfectly… except it wasn't concealing anything that he wanted.

She smiles at him and asks, "Are you ready for your examination?"

Foxy quickly nods his head, sitting down on the stool as before. 'Nurse' Ryan slowly walks towards him and, placing one of her hands on his leg, she says, "Oh… it seems you have some built up… stress."

"Ye, I do… and only ye can make it disappear lass."

She smiles and, sliding her hand to the base of his cock, she gives it a soft squeeze. "Foxy, I'm going to take care of that for you… I just need me special… ointment."

She turns around and, as she lets go of his cock, she walks towards her duffle bag before opening it up and digging through it. It took a couple of seconds before she pulls out a small bottle of… something. She opens the cap and pours some of whatever was in it onto her hands before twisting the cap back on.

As she walks back towards him, rubbing her hands together, she gets on her knees and stares at his rather large cock. She slowly reaches towards it before grasping it with both of her hands, giving it a slight squeeze before she starts to stroke his cock.

Foxy simply leans back against the desk and relaxes as she pumps his cock. What he didn't know was that this was a night he'll never forget.

As she stroked his length, he couldn't help but thrust, though Ryan ended up having to place her left hand on his stomach, giving him the hint that she would be doing all the work. Now stroking his dick with her right hand, she looks up at him and asks, "Are you doing okay?"

"Y-Yar… I'm doin' alright… lass…"

She smiles before looking back at his large tool, giving his knot a light squeeze before going back to stroking the shaft. Occasionally, she would give it a light squeeze as she pumps his cock.

Foxy looks up at the ceiling, enjoying the hand job when all the sudden, he felt something… different. He looks down to see she had gotten most of his cock into her mouth, hitting his knot with her snout.

As she bobs her head, he places his left hand on the back of her head, guiding her down onto his cock. This night was just getting better and better. What sucked was that he could feel himself getting so close to releasing… yet he felt he wasn't close at all.

Ryan's right hand kept squeezing his knot while she licked, sucked, and coated his cock, giving it the proper treatment she thought it deserved.

The computer in Foxy's head suddenly sent a signal to the tank holding his cum to release, telling Foxy that he was coming.

"I… I'm about to blow lass!"

Ryan slowly slides off his cock before closing her eyes, waiting for him to release. She starts to pump his cock as hard and fast as she could, trying to get him to cum for her.

And he did. He let go of her hand and, gripping the desk, he leans his head back as his cock twitches before sending strand after strand of hot cum onto her face. She simply sat there, tking everything he was throwing at her.

When he had finished covering her face with his alabaster fluid, she stands up and says, "I'll be right back. I am going to wash up… don't worry, I'll come back to continue your examination," and she walks out of the room to the bathrooms.

**A/N: Okay, so the latex idea was from frontdoor6. The nurse outfit was not, however, I'm giving frontdoor6 credit for that as well because without the latex idea, I wouldn't have thought of the nurse idea... and yes, nurse outfits are overused, but it was either that or a maid outfit... now that I think about it, maid outfit might have been better... oh well. Hope you enjoyed it and give frontdoor6 a thank you or a shout out for getting this story going again (being I was running out of ideas). Oh, and thanks for all the reviews. **


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

**A/N: I know, you just want to read and not have to deal with these Author Notes. Well, I'm sorry... anyways, thanks to all who have read this story and reviewed... and put it as a favorite... and are following it... thank you all. Without you guys, I don't think I would be as willing to write this as I am now. So thanks everyone! **

**My question to y'all is this; How many of you actually want me to make Foxy alive... like, have him go through the operation. And how many of you want me to have my OC get pregnant? I mean, technically she's not... but she might end up pregnant so... (no, I will not add a birthing chapter. I don't know enough to describe a furry giving birth to some robot's baby so... yeah...) who wants my OC to get pregnant? Just leave it in a review of what you want to see. It doesn't have to be what I put up in the A/N, so feel free to add any suggestions, like if you have any ideas for some more sex scenes and whatnot. Thanks again and enjoy... and sorry for the long A/N.**

_Night Six Part 2_

The bathroom, though this was only the opinion of Ryan, seemed to be in the wrong place. To her, she felt that it would be perfect in a prison or an asylum. The lights were somewhat dim, making the walls looks greenish…

She looks up at the mirror before taking a towel and scrubbing her face. She was going to go all the way with Foxy tonight. Sure she went all the way with Foxy on Labor Day… but tonight would be a night he'd never forget.

After this night… who knows what they'll do. Perhaps she'll suck him off or something… maybe continue to fuck him… she'd have to find something to make it special every night they were together…

As she wipes her face clean of any cum, she looks in the mirror… to see Freddy. "Oh… Jesus, you scared me Freddy."

Ever since she and Foxy have been… doing stuff together, the others have been leaving her alone. They still moved and whatnot, but they never tried to kill her or anything. She was Foxy's girl…

Freddy, with what Ryan could assume was a sigh, says, "We heard you were going to make Foxy real…"

Ryan nods her head and says, "Yeah… two of my brothers are going to operate on him and make him real… in a way. How come you're bringing this up?"

It was as if he was nervous, but he suddenly asks, "Can… Can they make us real?"

She slowly turns around and, even though she wasn't sure if they could, she still thought he deserved an answer.

"If they can make Foxy real, they can make Chica, Bonnie, and you real. First they'll take… one of you to see if it works. If it does… they'll work on the rest of you."

Freddy slowly nods his head before he disappears into the dark hallway, leaving Ryan alone. She chuckles a bit and, as she goes back to washing her face, she says, "Maybe when I come back tomorrow, Foxy and I will take advantage of one of these stalls…"

Wiping her face dry once more, she heads back to Foxy. She didn't want to leave her 'patient' alone with a somewhat treated hard on.

Foxy sat alone in the security office, waiting for Ryan to return. So, in the meantime, he sat in her chair and stroked his cock. Not like he had anything better to do.

Perhaps he was enjoying himself a bit too much because the next thing he knew, he hears, "So, were you trying to play doctor without me?"

Ryan would have laughed at how fast he let go of his dick and sat upright, acting as if he wasn't doing anything. She simply looks him in the eye, as if she was upset about him jacking off… not like she cared, though she wanted his cum inside her… not on the floor.

As she approaches him, she says, "Foxy, I have something to tell you."

He frowns at her and, as she removes her red panties, she climbs onto his lap. "Oh, what is it lass?"

She leans her head forward and, lifting herself a bit so his cock is aligned with her entrance, she says, "I've been a very bad nurse," before lowering herself onto his cock, moaning as it went inside of her.

Foxy was expecting her to say, "I don't know if I can do this…" but then again, she had been talking dirty to him when she had jacked him off so… why would this be any different?

As she bounced and grinded herself against him, he simply leans his head back, enjoying everything she was doing.

"Oh Foxy… I've been… such a bad nurse…" to which he spanks her ass with his left hand.

"Hey… you beat me to-" and again, he spanks her left cheek. She yelps slightly before he gives her right another spank.

"Yes…" she moans, "I've been… a bad… nurse…" As she bounces on his red dog cock, he simply continues to spank her gorgeous ass with his left hand. He would have done something with his hook… but he had no idea how to make it safe… and comfortable…

As if out of nowhere, she starts to go faster, her breasts bouncing slightly while spittle began to drip down her chin. She never thought she would enjoy it this much.

Something was… wrong with the chip in his head. It wasn't counting down anymore. Instead… it was going off of… sensors along his cock. Something must have happened…

All the sudden, the sensors activated… and he could feel her as she moved along his cock. He felt her entrance slide along his cock, he felt her canal… he felt everything. Well… he felt the inside of her vag, but feeling everything else… from her fur to her ass… just her in general, he could not.

It would have made him sad… if he hadn't forced her all the way down till his knot popped inside her, locking them together while he filled her with his hot seed.

She leaned her head back… and as his cum coated her walls, she came, her fluids spraying onto his mechanical crotch.

It would have been perfect… if she hadn't received a phone call. Using her left foot, she pushes them towards the fan and phone by pushing on the cameras console. She then grabs onto the phone and, making sure she sounded somewhat presentable, she says, "This is Ryan Wulf speaking."

"Ryan, this is Xander."

"Xander? What's going-"

"Listen, I just got a call from the people who analyzed the semen within that tank in Foxy."

"Yeah… and?"

"Well…" there was a slight pause and finally, after a few moments, Xander says, "It belongs to Foxy."

"Wait… how is that even possible?"

With a heavy sigh, Xander says, "I… I don't know. They said their computers said… unknown subject. So… the only thing that it can belong to is Foxy. They also said that his sperm can… impregnate a female. So whatever you do, don't fuck Foxy."

Xander soon hangs up and, as Ryan is staring at the wall, she says, "If only you had called thirty minutes before… thanks a lot asshole."

She slowly hangs up the phone and looks at Foxy. "Oh Foxy… looks like Alex and Hunter are going to have to make you… are going to have to fix you up. Unless you want our child to see you like this?"

"Um… lass? Did ye say… child?"

"Yes, yes I did. Apparently, your cum can actually get females pregnant so… unless I'm infertile, I'm probably going to get pregnant. But in the meantime… I have one more love spot for you… and then we'll do whatever we want…"

Foxy simply nods his head, already at a loss for words. He had no idea how to feel… shocked? He never knew he could end up being a dad… he didn't know if that was even possible.

As he sat there, she pushes off of him, yelping slightly as his knot popped out of her delta before she turns around, slowly placing her taint hole on the tip of his cum covered cock.

Foxy places his left hand on her hip before placing his hook on her leg before doing a hard thrust, pushing his red pecker inside of her ass. She yelped in surprise, but it soon turned into a moan as she felt his knot press against her hole.

"Oh Foxy… fuck me… so hard… I've been… a bad nurse…"

That bad nurse line never got old as he began to thrust, pulling his cock out till the tip remained inside before nearly hilting it, his knot preventing that just yet. Her moans were plentiful as he butt fucked her.

Occasionally, he would hear her say his name… or God… or his name again. Perhaps she was enjoying his cock inside of her… one thing was for sure was that when it came to his cock, she craved it. Wherever he was going to put it did not matter, she just wanted it.

She squealed in delight as he picked her up and placed her on the desk. She grabbed onto it and, as he humped, she felt herself being pushed forward, her chest sliding along the top. She nearly knocked the fan down… but not like she cared.

His thrusts intensified as he did what it took to get his knot inside of her once more. And as he fucked her harder and harder and harder, her moans soon turned into lustful screams, begging him to fill her tight ass with his white seed.

Obliging the screaming wolf's want, he thrusts even harder, his knot damn near popping inside of her with each thrust. He wanted it in… and she wanted it in.

"Lass, are ye ready for the knot?"

"Yeah… fuck… Yeah… Foxy… give me… the knot…"

As he tightened his grip on her hip, his thrusting became harder and harder till finally, his knot forced its way inside of her. But he wasn't even finished yet.

He began to hump her, wanting to flood her asshole with his hot cum. He knew she loved it so… why not?

With each hump, she would moan till finally, she felt his cock throb within her. And a few seconds later… she got what she wanted.

As he tilted his head back, he came hard. His cum sprayed deep within her, coating everything within her ass. He kept on coming and coming till it was pushing past his knot and down her legs.

After ten minutes of releasing his cum in her ass, he looks down to see a small pool had formed in between her legs, making him chuckle slightly. "Lass, looks like we made a wee bit of a mess…"

A slight moan was all he got from Ryan, to which he laughed. "Oh, don't tell me ole Foxy fucked you silly?"

A slight nod and he says, "Oh, I'll give ye a moment to rest. After all, you're going' to have me baby."

Hearing those words, Ryan began to think of what their child would look like. Would it be all metallic with flesh and stuff… like some mutated cyborg, or would it alive… like her? She was afraid it would look like her than anything. She didn't want Foxy to see… what he could have been.

"Well, looks like we have some time to talk, lass."

Ryan places her head on the table, wondering what he would have to say. "So, I heard ye were going to try to make us more real than what we are. Is that true?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Great, that sounds delightful. Just one question."

"What?"

"Can I still claim yer booty?"


	9. Chapter 8

_Surprise_

Once Ryan had left, the four animatronics returned to their original positions. They simply sat there until twelve o'clock.

Foxy knew something was different about tonight. For one, Ryan never showed up. The other thing was that a truck pulled up outside.

The figure walks down the hall... along with someone else.

"Yes Mr. Fazbear, we'll take good care of them. Oh don't worry, they are in safe hands."

The figure soon hangs up before approaching Foxy.

"I'm guessing this is Foxy... I see why Ryan talks about you so much."

Foxy looks at him and asks, "Ryan... talks about me?"

Taken by surprise, both wolves jump back in fright. Foxy simply stares at them before climbing off the stage... followed by Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie.

"So are ye here to make us real or not," asks Foxy as he looks at the two wolves.

The wolf who had been talking on the phone quickly nods his head, as if afraid the wrong answer would make his day end very badly.

Foxy smiles and asks, "When do we leave?"

After an hour drive, Alex and Hunter lead Foxy and the others to their secret work area. Alex shows them around while Hunter gathers the materials they need for the operation. He grabbed hammers, saws, blood packs, organ cases (thanks to some donations by the science community), a smelter, some screwdrivers, a wrench, and some synthetic skin and sensors... plus some other stuff...

Once he had finished the tour, Alex asks, "So Foxy, are you ready?"

Foxy nods his head so Alex leads him over to the operating table. He takes a screwdriver and opens the panel on Foxy's head before removing the chip in his head, completely shutting him off.

"Ok... let's bring him to life."

The three animatronics simply watch as the two wolves operate on their comrade. They look on as the two wolves remove Foxy's costume, leaving his endoskeleton on the operating table.

Alex then starts to operate on the endoskeleton. First, he throws it into the smelter. After that, he gathers what look like bone cutouts, plus what seems to represent a vulpine skull.

It took awhile before Alex began pouring the melted metal into the cutouts. Once he finished the task, he waited for the metal to cool.

Freddy lost track of long it took, but soon the two wolves were rebuilding Foxy. They started with his neck and spine, as well as his skull before moving to his ribcage. They welded each piece in, but they made sure each metal bone weighed as much as the piece it represented.

Once they finished with building Foxy, they put the first layer of synthetic flesh over his metal skeleton.

Freddy and the other two look away, not willing to watch anymore. They just hoped it would work.

Twelve hours later, Alex and Hunter stood above the now finished Foxy. Alex wasn't sure if it worked or not, but he hoped that it did work. If it didn't... he'd have to explain to Ryan that she'd never see Foxy again.

He looks at each monitor before sighing heavily. It didn't work.

"Hunter... we failed."

Hunter chuckles slightly and asks, "Oh, are you sure?"

Alex nods his head... but something grabbed his arm. He looks down... to see Foxy holding his arm.

A smile forms on Alex's face as he sees Foxy alive. "It worked!"

Alex had taken Foxy on a tour... but first he had taught him how to use his new body. It took longer to teach him than build him. He taught Foxy how to eat, how to sleep, how to drink, and how and where to shit.

Thank God Alex improved the computer chip in Foxy's head. Last thing he wanted to do was explain something multiple times.

As Alex finished the tour, Foxy asks, "Where will I be sleeping?"

"With Ryan. Oh, and try to surprise her. She loves surprises."

As Foxy walks around Ryan's room, he touches everything. He felt glass for the first time, how smooth and cold it was. He touched wood and felt how rough it was against his hand.

He felt everything. Remembering what Alex said, Foxy decides to surprise Ryan. He takes off his clothes and lies on her bed. He rolls onto his side before resting his head on one of his hands.

Ryan would be in for a surprise tonight. As soon as she opened the door, she would see him... and his cock pointing at her. Perhaps he was smiling at the thought of her reaction or perhaps he was smiling because he would be able to feel her...

Ryan, once she finished shopping at the mall, walks into her house to see Alex and Hunter... sleeping on the couch. Hunter had his head resting on Alex's shoulder while Alex had a strand of drool hanging from his chin.

"The cuddler and the drooler," Ryan jokes as she walks down the hall. She finally reaches her room and walks inside, failing to notice Foxy on her bed.

She approaches her dresser before taking out a pink thong and bra. She then takes off her shirt, revealing her black one before undoing the strap and removing her shirt and bra.

She then undoes the button and zipper before pushing her pants to her ankles. She then does the same to her black panties before putting the cleaner pair on.

As she turns around, she nearly screams. On her bed is some fox. "Who the fuck are you?"

The fox smiles and says, "Lass, you can call me... Mr. Surprise. "

"Mr. Surprise?"

"Yeah... turn around and I'll show you why... mate."

She simply stares at him before her eyes drift down to his dog cock. After looking it over for a bit, she asks, "Foxy? Is that you?"

"How... how did you know it was me, lass."

"I had seven days to become familiar with that appendage... Mr. Surprise."

Foxy smiles and, looking her over, he smiles.

She chuckles before she asks, "So why do they call you Mr. Surprise again?"

His smile grew wider and he responds with, "Turn around and I'll show you why."

He watched as she slowly turns around before running one of hands slowly along her thigh. He quickly stands up and stops behind her and grabbing hold of her hips.

He slowly pulls her thong down before pressing the tip of his cock against her pucker. She lets out a moan and, as he wraps his arms around her, he slowly pushes his cock inside of her.

She lets out another moan before he starts to thrust. Using his arms, he holds her up as he thrusts, letting out a few moans from how good her ass felt.

"You... Oh yes... fuck me hard!"

Foxy nods his head and he thrusts harder and harder. He loved hearing her moan... well, he loved everything about her...

As he thrusts, he feels her grab his arms before giving them a soft squeeze. He thrusts a bit harder before his swelled knot pops inside of her ass.

A surprised gasp escapes her maw as he starts to hump, desperately trying to fill her amazing ass.

He guides her to the bed as he humps her. Once they were facing the bed, she bends over and places her hands on the bed.

Foxy holds her tight and, giving her one last hump, he releases a hot load of alabaster deep into her ass.

He rests his head on her back, nuzzling and kissing her back affectionately.

"I love you," moans Ryan.

"I love you... too."

**A/N: I am so sorry to all who have been waiting patiently for this chapter. If you were wanting something different, I am sorry. I typed this on FanFiction and it took forever... Anyways, if you guys have suggestions or ideas you want to share, feel free to PM me... or look for my forum I'm creating while you read this. Anyways, thanks to everyone who is reading this story. It means so much to me.**


	10. Chapter 9

_Love is in the Air… and Water_

As morning came around, Ryan's eyes slowly open, slightly dazed. She rubs her eyes and, once her eyes were fully adjusted to the morning light, she smiles as the light flowing through her blinds creates a rather beautiful mist-like appearance.

She sighs in relief and, as her hand slides down to her side, she feels something warm... and stiff wrapped around her waist. With a frown, she lifts the blankets to see a red and orange arm wrapped around her.

She turns her head to see Foxy… sleeping next to her. She smiles and, as she looks away from him and back to the window, she feels something… something hard and warm pressing against her backdoor.

_'__Hell, more like penetrating,' _Ryan thinks to herself. She slowly reaches behind her and, as her hand touches the sensitive flesh of Foxy's cock, she starts to blush… and she suppresses a laugh as she hears a moan escape his maw.

_'__Strange, always thought it was bigger,' _thinks Ryan as her fingers gently glide over his cock. That's when she remembers; most of his cock was in her ass.

In fact, what she was feeling was the part of his cock that was behind the knot. She chuckles slightly and stops fondling his cock. She continues to stare at the window, smiling at how beautiful it looked.

A moan soon escapes her mouth as her love, thinking he was going to surprise her, slide his hand down to her delta before sliding his fingers across her slit. A gentle kiss against the back of her neck and he whispers, "Good morning, my sexy girlfriend."

She smiles and says, "Good morning to you too… handsome."

He smiles and asks, "So… what's the agenda for today?"

"Well… I guess we should start with breakfast… then shower… after that, I guess we'll just go from there."

"Okay… so, can we have fun at breakfast?"

"Well… I wouldn't… just because you might make my brothers… well… actually, might parents might want to kill you if you did that…"

"Oh… so… your parents would resort to… ending my life… for pleasing you?"

Ryan chuckles slightly and says, "Not that kind of murder… and they wouldn't see it like that my love."

"Oh… can we have fun in the shower?"

"Yeah, I guess we can. I mean, we have more than one shower in this place… so yeah…"

Breakfast was probably one of the most awkward places to be. As Ryan sat there, her parents simply stared at Foxy while he stared back at them. She had no idea how long the silence would go on.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, her mom was the first to speak. "So… how did you two meet exactly?"

Foxy turns to Ryan before he says, "Well… I guess we met when she was a security guard at Freddy's…"

Her father looks towards her and says, "Still don't know why you took that shit job anyways. A hundred and twenty bucks for five nights? That's just a load of bull shit to me… at least the cheap prick retired."

With a sigh, Ryan says, "Dad, it was fine. I mean, it was just for experience, not money."

Her dad shakes his head before continuing to eat. Her mom, however, thought it was necessary to get every detail out of Foxy as possible.

"So… why did you decide to date my daughter?"

Foxy turns to Ryan once more before looking back at her mother. "Well… when I first met her, I felt like I needed to… this may sound ridiculous, but I wanted to be with her. Every time she left, I felt… lonely… so when she came back every day, I felt that I would never be alone again as long as I was with her. Sure, it's probably ridiculous, but I… I am in love with Ryan…"

Her mom just sat there, shocked. Her dad, however, simply says, "She asked just asked why you wanted to date her. She didn't ask you to turn it into a soap opera."

Foxy looks down, as if ashamed, and says, "Sorry… sir…"

"Damn right," says her father as he shoves a piece of bacon into his mouth. Her mom, the delicate flower she was, takes a knife and cuts into her bacon, preferring to eat it piece by piece than in one bite.

As breakfast 'ended', Foxy heads towards Ryan's room. Ryan would have followed, but her dad had pulled her aside. He wanted to talk to her.

As they sat in the living room, her dad asks, "Do you like him?"

"Yes… I like him very much."

Her dad slowly nods his head and says, "Shows more respect than that other shit-for-brains guy you dated."

"You mean Henry?"

"Don't say his name. Let's just call him shit-for-brains."

Ryan nods her head, smiling slightly. Her dad didn't like Henry very much. Perhaps it was the fact that he had placed his hand on her breasts and said "These are mine," in front of her dad… maybe that's why her dad always cleaned a shotgun whenever she brought a boy home.

"He's nice to you, right?"

Ryan nods her head, remembering Kent… the abusive one. Her dad nearly killed him… literally. He rushed into her room with an assault rifle and told Kent that if he didn't leave, he was going to fill him with lead.

"Does he love you?"

"Yes… he loves me."

Her dad smiles and, grabbing his shotgun, he starts to clean it. "Good… send him down. I want to talk to him."

Foxy was rather nervous, sitting alone with Ryan's dad. Perhaps it was the look that her dad had… or maybe it was the gun in his hands.

All the sudden, Ryan's dad sets down his gun and says, "Ryan is rather fond of you… do you love her?"

Foxy quickly nods his head, too nervous to speak.

"Good. If you ever break my daughter's heart, I will break you. Got that?"

Foxy nods his head, still afraid that he was going to get hurt. If only Hunter and Alex hadn't made him afraid of things…

Ryan's dad smiles and says, "Good. And don't do anything stupid or I'll fill you with lead. Now get back to her before she sends a search party."

Foxy quickly jumps up and walks as fast as possible back to Ryan.

"So, how did talking with my dad go," asks Ryan as she grabs two towels, some white panties, a white bra, a blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Well… I guess it went alright… at least, I think it went alright…," says Foxy as he looks around. Frowning, he asks, "So… what am I supposed to be looking for?"

"Clothes… Oh wait, you probably don't have any. Hang on," and she sets her stuff down and walks out of the room. Foxy sits on the bed and waits for her to return.

It took her a good ten minutes before she finally returned… with red boxers, a blue shirt, and camouflage jeans.

"I got these from Hunter. Hopefully they fit you… if not, we'll go shopping sometime later."

She then turns around and the two walk towards one of the bathrooms.

As she locks the door behind them, she twists the middle nozzle before doing the same to the one on the left. She twists it all the way before playing with the one on the right, one of her hands constantly feeling the temperature of the water till she decided that she liked it.

She takes off her shirt, revealing her light pink bra before taking off her pajamas, her pink thong being revealed. She then takes them off before slowly stepping into the shower.

Foxy was about to walk in, but Ryan stops him. "You have to take your clothes off first, silly."

He chuckles slightly before stepping back. He takes off the shirt they had given him, a simply black t-shirt before taking off his sweat pants. He looks at his black boxers before taking them off as well.

Now, standing naked in the bathroom, he approaches the shower, this time Ryan allowing him to enter. "Be careful… it's a bit slippery."

All the sudden, something rather dirty pops into his 'mind'. "Oh, I have something slippery for you."

"Oh do you now," coos Ryan as she stares down Foxy. "Then why don't you give it to me?"

Wasting no time, Foxy closes the distance between them and, picking her up, she wraps her legs around his waist, his cock perfectly aligned to her moist folds. A quick kiss on the cheek and he suddenly thrusts, his length parting her lips and sliding inside of her.

Her moans were almost drowned out by the shower as Foxy thrusts, her grip on his shoulders tightening. The one thing he was fortunate to have received was a high tolerance to pain from the two brothers.

As he thrusts, the tip of his member slamming deep within her, she lets out, "Fuck me… so… hard…"

Always willing to oblige his horny mate's request, he holds her tight as his body slams into hers with more force. She simply became a moaning whore at this point, becoming rather loud as he fucked her hard.

She suddenly screamed and squirted, her girl cum covering his crotch… though not like he knew being he was also covered in water.

He continued to ram her hard until, at last, his fluids mixed with hers. His seed filled her up and coated her walls. If it was possible for her to become pregnant from his seed, there'd be no doubt that she would become pregnant.

As he lowered her to the bottom of the tub, he kisses her neck and says, "I hope it's a boy."

She smiles… and then reality hits her like a ton of bricks. _'Crap… tomorrow, I need to get a pregnancy test…'_

**A/N: Okay, so people have been reviewing (thanks so much for all the reviews guys and gals XD) and asking me (or telling... lol) to have Ryan get pregnant. Well, if you didn't want her to, you should have said something because it looks like the robo baby idea is coming to life... or at least, a Foxy baby is... anyways, thanks again and... well... as long as you guys keep on reading my stories, I will always be thankful. You guys are awesome and I'll keep trying to post chapters more often. Oh, and sorry for being gone for three weeks... it was unintentional... my computer was being a re- no... it was being stubborn... and dumb...**

**Anyways, thanks again and, if you have any ideas, either send me a PM, go to the Fire Wolf Spark Forum and leave a post under the topic ideas, or leave it in a review if you're an anonymous reviewer... or if it's easier... or just because... **

**Sincerely, Fire Wolf Spark**


	11. Chapter 10

_One hell of a day_

Ryan slowly opens her eyes and stares at the window… _'Was that just… just a dream?'_

She looks behind her to see Foxy is still sleeping next to her, one arm wrapped around her waist. She smiles and, as her hand slowly slides down to her ass, she notices that his cock isn't in her anymore.

_'__Well… it's definitely different from my dream, that's for sure.'_

As she lied there, looking back at the window, she hears Foxy yawn before kissing her neck. "Good morning… sexy…"

Ryan smiles and says, "Good morning."

"So… what do you want to do this morning?"

"Well… Foxy, what would you like to do?"

She hears him let out a sigh, making her smile at how well he acted real. If she didn't know he had been an animatronic, she would have been fooled by him.

"Hmm… that be a good question. Let's see… I'd like to do you… Actually, I want to do you… Seems you be the only thing on my mind."

Ryan smiles and, rolling over before giving him a kiss, says, "Good. So… where do you want to do me?"

"Here," he says and he rolls on top of her, aligning his cock to her entrance.

"Whoa… you're quick…" Ryan moans as his tip parts her delta slightly.

"Yeah… that's why they call me the fastest fox around. Observe," and he thrusts, nearly hilting her as he steadily slams his cock into her.

"Y-Yeah… I-I unders-stand w-why… they call you… Oh God… fuck me so… hard…"

Foxy would have laughed at how his mate was reacting. She would have a level head one minute and then a sporadic mind the next. He loved it.

As he hammers away at her triangle, he couldn't help but groan from the pleasure. With every thrust, a groan would escape his mouth… and a very loud moan would escape hers.

"Oh Foxy… fuck me so… hard…"

Obliging her repeated request once again, he starts slamming his cock harder into her, the bed starting to creak from the amount of force behind each thrust. Hopefully, the bed didn't break.

As their romping continued on, she found herself spraying him, covering his crotch with her fluids. Not like he cared. He was too busy trying to flood her canal with his hot, alabaster cum.

"Oh… fill me… up…"

Nodding his head, he thrusts faster and faster till at last, his knot pops inside of her… and his cock unleashes wave after wave of cum inside of her.

Perhaps he released too much because it started to spray outwards, covering his balls and groin. He chuckled a bit, thinking of how Ryan had turned from a sweet little angel to a cock hungry slut… specifically, his cock.

She lets out a rather long, pleasure filled sigh before she says, "You are… so fucking… amazing…!"

He smiles before kissing her nose softly and rubbing her chin with his hand. She was so adorable…

"So Foxy… do you want to go see a movie?"

Three hours later, after eating at some restaurant, they head towards the movie theatre. Ryan purchases both tickets, being that Foxy had no money, before they went inside one of the rooms.

Walking all the way up towards the back, they take their seats in the middle of the last row. So far, the only thing playing were previews and advertisements.

As Foxy watched the screen, amazed at what he was seeing, he heard Ryan get out of her seat. He turns his head and watches her as she walks in front of him before getting onto her knees.

Smiling, she reaches towards his zipper and, upon pulling it down, her eyes fall upon the bulge in his boxers. Her hands slide towards it and, after fumbling with it for half a minute, she manages to get his large girth out.

One of her hands holds it while the other rests on his leg, to which she starts to pump her arm, her hand sliding up and down his shaft, giving his cock a gentle squeeze right above the knot.

Foxy leans his head back and lets out a quiet groan, not wanting to disturb the other people. As she jacked him off, he starts to thrust into her hand, though she puts pressure on his leg to get him to stop… to which he sadly obliges.

She suddenly stops stroking his shaft and, as he looks down, he watches as she takes the head into her mouth, giving it a light suck before slowly sliding down his shaft. He couldn't help but groan as she bobbed her head on his cock.

He places one of his hands on the back of her head and guides her down on his cock, getting more and of it into her mouth till his knot pressed against her lips. She relaxes her gullet as he, losing all control from the pleasure, places his other hand on her head and he forces her down on his cock.

She closes her eyes as the tip and part of the shaft slide down her throat… it was like face fucking, except he was simply guiding her head down fast and hard, making his cock slam into the back of her throat.

As it went on and on, she felt his cock throbbing in her mouth. He was about to explode… and explode he did. Like a volcano, his cock erupted, sending vast amounts of seed into the back of her throat.

And that's when the movie began. Quickly, she gets up and takes her seat next to him, swallowing everything in her mouth before taking a drink from her soda, making sure anything that remained went down.

Turning to Foxy, she kisses his cheek and whispers, "You did good, sexy."

He smiles and says, "You did too, lass."

Once the movie ended, they left the theatre and headed back. As they walked inside, Ryan saw her mom crying on the couch. Ryan told Foxy to head to her room before walking towards her mom and sitting next to her.

"Momma, what's wrong?"

Her mom, upon looking up, wipes the tears from her eyes. "Oh… it's nothing… just your brothers…"

"What about them," asks Ryan curiously.

That's when her mom broke down crying. "Th-They j-joined the… the military!"

It was as if time stopped for Ryan. Her brothers, the ones she could rely on, the ones she knew would be there for her, the ones who would always cheer her up, had joined the military. She had no idea how to react.

"I'm so sorry baby… I wish you didn't have to find out this way," cries her mother.

Ryan simply nods, too shocked to say anything. She wasn't sure if this was a dream or if this was reality.

**A/N: Hey guys, I decided to mind fuck everyone so... everyone has now been mind fucked... unless you guys cheated and already knew. If not, you were mind fucked. Anyways, I am running out of ideas so... HELP! lol**

**Okay, we will rush to the baby having in the next chapters... and then I'll mind fuck you some more... don't worry, I won't be saying mind fuck when I mind fuck you... like I just did now... sorry... anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I've noticed I gain and lose a follower every week, possibly because I take too long or they don't like where the story is going... well, if they don't like where the story is going, they should have said something so... their loss. **

**So I'll try to get the next chapter up sometime next week. Peace out!**

**Sincerely, Fire Wolf Spark**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am so sorry this took so long. I will try to keep posting as much as possible, but if I am unable to, then I apologize. Anyways, here's the new chapter. Please enjoy. And give a shout out to frontdoor 6 for the idea. Without his help, there would be no new chapter. So thank you frontdoor 6. You are awesome! **

_Always in the middle_

As Ryan headed upstairs, her mind thinking about her brothers. _'They joined the military… why? Why would they… why even?'_

She approaches her door, still shocked about earlier, and opens her door… to see Foxy lying on her bed.

"Hey babe… so, what are we going to do tonight?"

Ryan shrugs her shoulders and, as she sits down, she sighs heavily. "I… I don't know…"

She hears him chuckle and, as he grabs her arm, he says, "I'm sure there's something we can do…"

"I… I don't know… I don't feel like doing anything right now…"

He chuckles again and, getting close to her ear, he whispers, "Who said you had to do anything? All you have to do… is get on your hands and knees on the bed… and I'll do the rest."

"I'm sorry… but I'm just not feeling it… I'm sorry."

Foxy sighs heavily before he says, "It's okay Ryan, I'm sure everything will turn out just fine."

"How do you know? How do you know everything will be fine?"

"Just trust me. Everything will work out for the best."

With a sigh, Ryan simply says, "Alright… so, what do… you want to do?"

"Make you feel better. Say, how about you, me, and Freddy go out and watch a movie. After that, we can rent a place and play some games or something. Sound okay to you?"

"Okay, I guess that sounds nice. When do we go?"

"Anytime you're ready sexy."

Five hours later, Ryan, Freddy, and Foxy are walking out of the movie theatre, laughing.

"That was the dumbest movie ever," laughs Ryan as she looks around for their car.

"True, but that's the point, lass. Dumb movies are fun to make fun of. That and it sure cheered you up."

With a smile, she asks, "So, where to now?"

"We're heading to a hotel close to here so we can play some games. And if you'd like, we can pick up some stuff like alcohol or something…"

With another laugh, Ryan says, "Alright, let's hit the store first. Then we can play games and get drunk and stuff. Let's go boys."

"Okay, so should we get some Bud lights or… no, let's get some Sköl vodka and some Jack Daniels…"

Foxy and Freddy simply watched as she grabbed three different bottles and placed them in her basket. She turns around and, seeing them staring, asks, "What?"

"Um… what did you put in the basket?"

"Well… I have a bottle of vodka, some whiskey, and I think I grabbed Everclear… so yeah, I'm going to be drinking. The Everclear I'll be saving for another time… 'cause I don't want to get sick."

"Oh… ready to make your purchase?"

"Yes I am."

It took another hour till night descended upon the three, but by the time that happened, they already were in the hotel with their Xbox set up (with permission of course). Ryan and Foxy were playing while Freddy watched, not really interested in playing the games. Instead, he served the drinks to the two of them.

As he watched them play some game called Halo Reach, he chuckles at how Ryan laughed… mostly because Foxy sucked.

"Headshot!"

"Now lass, I'm not very familiar-"

"Headshot!"

"Lass, you never taught me how to-"

"Headshot!"

"God damn it!"

So far, Foxy had died thirteen times… and Ryan had not died once. It was… humorous that she was buzzed and still she was way better than him.

After another headshot, Ryan turns to Freddy and asks, "Can you please pour me another?"

With a chuckle, Freddy grabs her shot glass and pours a small amount of vodka before giving it back to her. She simply downs it before going back to shooting Foxy.

She suddenly turns around again and asks, "Can you pour two shots into a glass for me… and put ice in it?"

"Um… where's the ice?"

"In the freezer."

Freddy stands up and walks towards the cupboard before opening it up and grabbing a small drinking glass. He then walks to the freezer and, after opening it, fills the glass with ice. He then walks back and grabs the shot glass and, once he filled it up the first time, he pours it into the glass before repeating it once more.

He then hands it to Ryan who thanks him before taking a sip. She then turns around and starts the massacre of Foxy all over again… though not as perfect as she had been originally. Instead of one shot on the game, it took her four before she actually hit him.

"Head… shot," she shouts, a bit slurred.

Foxy chuckles a bit and says, "Eh, kind of. I believe you hit me shoulder lass. Not really a headshot…"

She suddenly looks at Foxy and asks, "Wanna…" and then she hiccups, "… fuck…?"

He pauses before looking at Freddy, unsure of what to do. Ryan simply laughs and says, "He can join too. Please… I'm so… horny."

Leading them to the bedroom, Ryan was the first to take off her clothes. She was also the first to start giving orders.

"Okay… Foxy, you can have… my… vagina," and then she starts to laugh. "Ha… vagina…"

Foxy looks at Freddy before shrugging his shoulders. He heads towards the bed until Ryan stops him. "No… Freddy on the bed…"

Freddy looks at Ryan and asks, "How will that work?"

"I'll be on my back too Mister… hat? I don't know… but I'll be on my back… and Foxy will be standing… or on his knees… or lying on me… ha… me."

Freddy nods his head and walks towards the bed, taking off his pants and shirt as he did so. He then lies on the bed, his cock already hard as he waits for Ryan.

Ryan, taking off her clothes, walks towards him, watching his hard cock intently. She stops in between his legs before turning around, presenting her ass to him. He simply grabs her hips before guiding her ass down onto his cock, a moan escaping her maw as he starts to thrust into her ass.

Foxy takes off his shirt and shorts before walking over to the fucking pair. He knew that Ryan was his and that Freddy was technically a guest so… he didn't care. She wanted to do this so he was willing to do it.

Their legs hung off the edge of the bed so he would be the only one standing during their little… session. He gets in between their legs and, aligning his cock with her entrance, thrusts into her, his knot parting her lips slightly.

The whole time they fucked her, she simply moaned and shouted words that somehow explained how much pleasure she was receiving.

"Oh fuck… harder! Fuck… harder! Harder! Faster… harder! Foxy… oh God! Fuck me!"

That's pretty much what she shouted the whole time while they fucked her. Foxy felt her tense up and her walls suddenly clenched as she came. He laughs as he keeps on thrusting, her fluids dripping down onto Freddy's crotch.

When Ryan drank, she hit her peak a lot quicker… perhaps he should give her some drinks before he fucked her more often. He liked it when she came multiple times before he did.

"Oh Foxy… fuck! Fuck me… hard!"

And he did. His grip on her hips tightens and he humps her hard, Freddy doing the same. The bed rocked and she was shouting as loud as possible, possibly either disturbing the neighbors or arousing them.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh and the smell of arousal filled the air in the room… plus the grunts from the males and the moans from one horny female.

She tenses up once more as her fluids spray, coating his crotch with her cum. The rest simply dripped onto Freddy's crotch. As she tried to recover, she was suddenly thrown right back into moaning and shouting again.

After her first two orgasms, Freddy shot a load into her ass, filling it with his alabaster seed. Foxy continued to thrust, groaning at the tightness.

"Oh baby… you feel so fucking good," exclaims Ryan as she holds onto Foxy's hips, her legs wrapping around his waist. He thrusts harder and harder, humping her through orgasm after orgasm.

By the time he had gotten her to five, he, feeling close to hitting his peak, leans down and locks lips with her, humping her hard as he tries to pop his knot in.

Feeling as though this thrust would do it, he gives it all the power he could muster before forcing it inside, flooding her canal with his hot white cum. She simply screams in pure ecstasy as she hits the top of the mountain for the last time.

As everything calms down, she sighs in relief at being filled in two holes. Looking up at Foxy, she gives him a peck on the lips before saying, "Thank you… you always have a way of cheering me up…" and then she fell fast asleep.

With a smile, Foxy kisses her head before maneuvering so he was lying right next to her. She was beautiful to him so he held her close to not only keep her warm, but to protect her from anything and everything that could harm her. He loved her too much and he hated seeing her sad.


	13. Chapter 12

_A reality that substitutes my own_

Gears grind to life as electric circuits power on. It can feel… it can feel. Looking around, it sees the world around it. Strange… very strange.

Its world was dark, but there was light. Perhaps it was producing its own light… It looks around to see a bear, a chicken, and a rabbit.

It looks around and, seeing a mirror in the corner, it sees that it is a wolf. "I… I am a wolf?"

Looking around a bit, it decides there was only one safe place to go; the security office. Perhaps it will remember what happened.

As it walked down the hall, afraid of the dark and what hid within, it comes to the door… to find it closed.

"Bugger… I'll just go around."

This time going the other way, it walked down the hall before stopping to see the door closed. "I need help!"

It pressed its ear against the door and it could hear someone talking. "Yeah boss, just like every night, she moves first. She goes to one door before going to the other. Then she says she needs help. Every single fucking night."

It was… was a she? "I… I'm a… a she?"

She looks around a bit and walks back to where the others are. She passes by Pirate Cove, but something tells her to keep moving. So she did.

Once she made it to the stage, she approaches the bear and asks, "How… how did I end up here?"

The bear's eyes light up and, turning towards her, he says, "You died."

"How did I… die?"

"Foxy killed you."

Foxy had killed her. "Who… who was I?"

"You were the previous security guard. Ryan I think."

With a heavy sigh, she says, "Oh… why did he… kill me?"

"Programming."

Nodding her head, she asks, "So… what should I do?"

"Kill the guard. We'll keep him busy."

Instead of running towards the doors like she always did, she went to the supply closet first. The guard would be too busy watching the others to actually notice her. As she kept moving, she got closer and closer to the door, worried that the guard already closed it.

With fortune favoring her, the door was still open. She rushed towards it and, upon making it inside, screeched as loud as possible. The guard simply screamed as she lunged towards him.

While Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie are walking around, all the sudden, the door bursts open and gunfire erupts. The three animatronics were confused and, as four figures moved into the building, they soon found that they were dangerous.

Freddy moves towards them, thinking they were endoskeletons who needed to be put in a suit. He soon realized his mistake as he took the full blast of a tactical shotgun, sending him to the ground with a mighty clang.

Chica froze, unsure of what to do when she soon feel after taking ten rounds from an M16 assault rifle. Bonnie turned to flee, but two of the figures opened fire and took her down to the ground.

As the four walked passed Pirate's Cove, they came under attack. One of the squad was thrown into a wall as Foxy attacked. He screamed and, right before Foxy could deliver the killing blow with his teeth, he was suddenly knocked off as the squad member with the shotgun fired.

Foxy hit the floor hard and, as he was short circuiting, one of the members came over and put three rounds in his head, putting him out for good.

"This area is clear. Proceed to destination."

They continue to move and, getting closer to the security office, they hear the screams and the whimpering. One of the soldiers rushes inside, looking around for the guard.

Upon finding him, he shouts, "We have wounded!"

All the sudden, something grabs him and, looking into the face of death, he screams as it bites down on his neck, blood spraying into its mouth as the bones in his neck shattered.

The other three came in and the wolf animatronic tossed their fallen comrade at them, taking out one of the soldiers. It then lunged at the other one and slammed him into the wall, crushing him and killing him instantly.

It then turned on the last soldier who began firing his shotgun. The first shot hit the machine's arm, delaying the machine's charge, but otherwise doing nothing.

The second shot hit the machine's armored chest, pushing it back and once again, delaying the machine's charge, but otherwise failing.

The last shot hit the machine's head, sending it to the ground. As the machine slowly died, the lights fading out, the soldier took off his balaclava and, right before the machine died, it asked, "A-Alex…?"

All the sudden, Ryan's eyes opened and, looking around, she realized she was in the security office of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. With a sigh, she asks herself, "What time is it?"

She sighs heavily and says, "Well… it's four thirty… I think I should gussy up."

Looking in one of the windows in the office, she sees herself and her new uniform, as well as the dry spittle on her cheek. Her uniform was blue. On the right side it said Security Officer and on the left she had a Freddy Fazbear badge. She wipes her face before rubbing her eyes, trying to wake up.

She stands up and looks down to see she had a belt with a flashlight and some tools, plus what she could assume was a Taser. She looked like a police officer than anything else.

She took her hat off and sees the word Security right above the bill. "Better than the old uniforms."

She puts her hat back on and continues to watch the cameras, liking this uniform better than the one she was thinking about. At least this one didn't make her look absolutely ridiculous.

As she sat there, watching the cameras, she goes to the one in front of the Spare Parts room to see Foxy in front of the door.

"Well… we meet again… Hopefully you're like the original. If not… I can just taze you."

She goes back to looking at all the cameras and, seeing that there was no movement, she sighs heavily. Whatever night this was, it was boring.

All the sudden, the phone began to ring. She picks it up and says, "This is Security Officer Ryan Wulf."

"Ah, Ms. Wulf. This is Freddy Fazbear. Just called to check up how things were doing."

"Things are going good sir. Nothing too unusual."

"That's good… anyways, hope to see you again tomorrow. Have a nice night Wulf."

"You too sir."

She hears him hang us so she does the same, going back to watching the cameras. As she looks back to the Spare Parts room, she sees Foxy is gone.

"Oh crap!"

She swivels around… but it's too late. Foxy is in already in the office. She looks around, trying to figure out where to go when he lunges at her, but missing her entirely. She tries to flee, but finds herself unable to. Turning around, she sees that his hook was latched onto her belt.

Unable to move since Foxy held her in place, she sighs heavily. Hopefully he would kill her really quickly. She didn't want to be stuffed in a-

She looks at the time to see that it's only five thirty. "Fucking thing! Hurry up! Please!"

Unfortunately, Foxy thought she was talking to her so he immediately sat down… and his canine cock unsheathed itself, knot and all.

Ryan did not see him do this, just heard him sit. As she stood there, he suddenly pulls her towards him, catching her by surprise. She lands on his lap and, looking down, she sees his rather large tool in between his legs.

"What the fuck? You can't…!"

He didn't care. He simply stripped her of her pants, throwing them on the floor before pulling her belt down around her legs, using it as something to hold her still. He spreads her legs around his, leaving his cock at her entrance.

His hook found itself around her neck, making it clear that she shouldn't scream.

Ryan suddenly shoots upright, breathing heavily. "That was… a dream?"

She couldn't tell if she was in reality or dreaming again… a gentle hand on her arm makes it clear that she was awake.

She looks over to see Foxy, but not as a machine, as a real fox. With a smile, Ryan leans over and kisses him, getting a kiss in return.

"How are you doing lass," asks Foxy as one of his hands finds her supple ass before giving it a squeeze.

"I'm doing alright and- Oh Foxy," squeals Ryan as Foxy squeezes her right cheek. With a laugh, he asks, "Is it sore?"

"Just a little… what did we do last night?"

"Well, Freddy and I fucked you good. Made you reach your peak I think four times… maybe five… last night."

"Did I… drink?"

"That you did."

With a sigh, she says, "I shouldn't drink before sex."

"Why not?"

"Well… I think I go a little too erotic…"

With a laugh, he asks, "How so?"

"We had a threesome last night. That should tell you everything."

"So… you're saying that if you drink before sex, you'll be willing to do some more weird stuff?"

"Yeah…"

"Would you be willing to use chocolate or cinnamon or even date a horse?"

"My ex was a horse…"

"Oh… fuck horses. They are all assholes."

The old Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria had been closed since the animatronics were… 'bought'. With the money he got from them, Freddy Fazbear reopened it and, after remodeling the place, he bought some new stuff, such as a puppet in the prize room, four animatronics (that were kid friendly) as well as better cameras.

Replacing the original four that were bought, he had a new Bonnie, which was more colorful, Freddy, which was the same as Bonnie, Chica, which looked more feminine, and Foxy, which had less color than before.

Freddy approaches the new Foxy and, making sure there were no surprises waiting for him, he places his hand on the machines crotch. Feeling no bulges or anything, he smiles before walking away, satisfied.

The mechanics who had saw what the boss did look at each other before approaching the machine. "I guess the boss wants us to add some things to it like we did the last one."

"We added a retractable dog cock and an empty tank. How the fuck were we supposed to know that the cock would end up breaking and being unable to move…"

"Why are you being so defensive? We're just going to do the same thing again. Jesus."

Opening the new Foxy up, they shift some things around before placing an empty tank inside. But deciding that this one was the more advanced one, they replace the tank with two smaller tanks, one for the main and one as an extra.

They then close him up before opening up his crotch. After shifting a few things, they connect a tube to the tanks and, after finding a spare dog cock, made better by the fact that it felt almost too real, they connect the tube to the base of the dog cock.

Once that was done, they connect the cock to the crotch before adding a retracting feature… that would not break.

"Alright, let's test him out."

Turning him on, they smile as the cock sheathes itself, disappearing inside the machine. "Well, it worked," says one of the mechanics before turning off Foxy.

"What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong. Trust me. Everything will be fine."

Inside the pizzeria, Freddy grabs his cell phone and, looking at his contacts, he finds someone who he knows can get the job done.

Hitting the send button, he waits for them to pick up before he smiles. "Ah, Ms. Wulf, this is Freddy Fazbear. Say, how would you like a job at the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria? We actually bought some new animatronics… don't worry, they aren't as dangerous as the last ones. They are kid friendly and completely safe. I assure you, you'll be totally safe. And yes, we'll teach you all about the new systems and you even get a new uniform."

He pauses a bit before he says, "It's blue with a security belt and a security hat. Unlike the red ones we had, this one looks a lot better and it'll make anyone look dangerous. Just in case they are dangerous, we're even giving you a Taser. Don't worry, everything will be just fine."

**A/N: Yes, I made it confusing. The middle section is not the dream, the first part is the dream. The middle part is the story and the last part is the explanation of how it happened. She can't just be there and no explanation after all.**

**I would have put the middle part last... but then that would make it too easy for you guys. So I gave y'all a challenge. And here's the second challenge: The dream is connected to which section of the story; the middle or the end?**

**Just leave your guess in the review and you'll find out in the next chapter. And no, the middle section is not the dream (please refer to the above statement.) Anyways, more frequent updates huzzah! For... something or another! Huzzah!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Usually I forget about the last Author Note... but I remembered so... section 1 of the last chapter is connected to the last section. So when she wakes up next to Foxy, she had been dreaming about being a machine. So... thank you guys for playing and I hope you all enjoyed. If you win... do something that winners do... like read porn or something... why are you still reading this? Go read the story. Do it. Stop reading this right now and get to the story. What the bloody hell are you waiting for?**

_Truth tends to hide lies_

"Pl-please… don't hurt me…" begs Ryan as the new Foxy readies his cock. She preferred the other Foxy when he was an animatronic. At least Foxy was soft… this new one was all plastic.

The new Foxy simply ignores her begging and slams home, getting most of his cock inside of her. She nearly screamed, but his 'hook' kept her quiet.

As he thrusts into her, loving the feel of her tight pussy around his cock, she hated everything about it. This was not some pleasurable moment for her, she was being raped by a plastic machine with a dick.

Deciding to change it up a bit, the new Foxy forces her onto the desk, his cock still inside of her. This was a much better angle for him anyways as he starts to thrust, but being a new machine, he didn't know about the right way to do things. He simply went hard.

She felt the desk rocking and tears streamed down her face as he fucked her hard… way too hard. His cock rammed her womb and, as he pulled out, he would slam it home once more. His knot would pop in and tie them… but he'd pull it out of her, making her muffle a yelp.

The more and more he thrusts, the more she would grip onto the desk, praying that it would stop soon. It was almost six.

Feeling himself close to a release, he thrusts harder and holds her still before he popped his knot inside of her. He then gave her a few good humps before coating her battered walls with his seed.

At least the pleasure of being filled calmed her a bit… but that didn't really help with the fact that a machine forced her into this.

As the new Foxy stood there, he looks to see that it's six A.M. But unlike his predecessor, six A.M. was not a big deal to him. The children came at ten and the employees came in at seven so… he had a good thirty minutes before he had to go back to Kid's Cove… or Hell.

But for now, he could enjoy being with the sexy wolf.

As she waited for his knot to deflate, he simply surprised her by leaning forward and humping her once more. It must have been one hell of a surprise for her.

"What the hell?! You… You have to leave at six!"

No he didn't. He had to leave before seven. So he could spend a good thirty minutes fucking the wolf silly.

As he humps her hard, she muffles a scream, remembering his hook at her throat. As his cock rammed her womb constantly like some painful battering ram, a constant flow of tears streamed down her cheeks, made only worse by the fact that she was holding back her screams.

Finally, he came for the second time, his cum coating her walls once more. She looks up at the clock to see that it's six twenty.

The new Foxy looks up and, seeing the time, decides that he wouldn't be able to fuck her a third time. Instead, he gave her a small break, allowing his knot to deflate. He just wished he could fuck her one more time.

As six twenty became six thirty, Foxy, feeling his somewhat deflate, simply pulls out, earning a muffled moan from Ryan. He pushes away from her and gives her ass a rough slap before walking away, already in love with her.

Unfortunately, Ryan did not feel the same way towards him. As he left, she collapsed onto the ground, her body hurting from the brutal fucking she just received. She simply sat there, in pain, but she decided that sitting there in the nude would probably be bad if one of the employees came in.

So, with a bit of effort, she managed to grab her pants and underwear before putting them on. She pulls the belt up around her waist before leaning against the desk, trying to relax… she did what she could to not scream her lungs out.

As she sat there, she hears the door open and laughter soon fills the building. It gets closer and closer and soon, she hears, "Hey, new night guard, you in here?"

With a very weak moan, she raises her hand softly says, "I'm… I'm here…"

"You alright?"

"Can… Can you call my… my boyfriend? So he can pick me up…"

"Sure, what's his number?"

She places her cell phone onto the desk and says, "It's in there…"

Unsure of why she was asking him to call her boyfriend on her cell phone, he does as he's told. He picks it up and, looking through her contacts, he sees a rather familiar name. "Foxy?"

"That's him… just call him please. Tell him it's urgent."

Hitting send, he waits for a bit before he hears, "Ello?"

"Hi, this is Dylan from the new Freddy Fazbears… anyways, your girlfriend wants you to pick her up."

"The lass alright?"

"I think she is… she just wants you to pick her up."

"Okay… tell her that I'm on the way… oh, and ask if I should shop for ice or anything for the freezer?"

Dylan, already thinking this couple was weird, turns to Ryan and asks, "He wants to know if he should shop for ice…"

"Lots of ice."

Dylan rolls his eyes and says, "She said lots of ice."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

Little did Dylan know, Foxy and Ryan had developed some codes so Ryan could tell Foxy if she was in trouble… or horny… without making it awkward for everyone else.

It took a couple of hours before Foxy actually arrived, but once he did, he approached one of the employees and asked where Ryan was. They pointed him to the back and he took off down the hallway.

Foxy enters the security office and asks, "Hey lass, you in here?"

She raises her hand in the air, signaling her presence to him. He walks towards the desk and, looking over, he sees her sitting there, holding her stomach.

"Lass… what happened to you?"

"There's a… a new Foxy here."

"Did he attack you?"

"He… remember when we first met?"

Foxy nods and says, "Yeah, I do lass. What does that have to-"

"You were so nice… and gentle…"

"That I was, but what does that have to-"

"You and I had sex for the first time… and it was amazing."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with-"

"This new Foxy… is the exact opposite…"

Foxy remains silent for a couple of minutes before he asks, "Did… did he…"

"He did… can you take me home? I need to lay down."

The employees stood still in shock as they see Foxy carrying Ryan bridal style. As he walks out the door, one of the employees says, "Wow… you don't see that every day."

"That you don't Hank. That you don't."

**A/N: Ah bloody hell, I be writing another Author Note. What the fuck am I doing with my life besides getting a message from a buddy saying I should write a series of one-shots of Foxy fucking or getting fucked by his characters. Seriously, he sent that to me. So... I'm going to let you decide if you'd enjoy that. So... every chapter has no connection with each other in the lemon collection and it's just about them getting fucked or fucking Foxy... he didn't say anything about threesomes or the like so I'll add those too... but only if you guys say so... in your reviews... and you give a hell yeah! Just like that... Hell yeah! Exactly like that. **


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Whoa... to answer your reviews of the last chapter, the plan (that I made with frontdoor 6) was to introduce the new Foxy, but unlike the original, he would be more aggressive and forceful. The intent was not for him to be with Ryan and Ryan to be with him forever or whatever. I would never have any of the characters raped and have them fall in love with the rapist. That would be sick and fucking wrong on my part. So I pulled you guys away from the comfort zone (just a bit since you guys almost stopped reading the story). Well, now we are almost back in the comfort zone, we just got to kick the new Foxy's fucking ass! Huzzah! **

_Flesh and metal versus wood?_

"So… why did the new… me do this," asks Foxy as he sits next to Ryan on the bed.

"I… I don't know… why did you do what you did when we first met?"

"Because I thought you were worth saving… so I acted on it. Why did he rape you?"

"Probably because he thought I was worth saving."

With a sigh, Foxy says, "Okay, I probably said that wrong lass… but I'm just trying to figure out if I should keep watching you or if I should go down there and break the son of a bitch to the point where he can't be repaired."

"Look, I… I don't know Foxy… maybe instead of you destroying him, maybe you should teach him how to fuck the staff. Then when the next guard signs up, they'll want to stay and they won't have to worry about being raped like I was."

With a sigh, Foxy says, "You sure are being difficult. I'm just trying to figure out a way to prevent this from happening and-"

"Well it already happened Foxy. You can't prevent something if it's too late."

Another sigh before Foxy says, "I'm sorry lass, I should have protected you… I'm just afraid that it could happen again. So I am going to fuck the fucker up… and then I'll come back and comfort you the only way I know how."

"And that is?"

"There's some of that alcohol stuff in the fridge so… I'll make you some drinks."

Ryan slightly smiles before closing her eyes and going to sleep. The only thing Foxy had to do was find the others… and then go in and destroy the new Foxy.

It took damn near three hours before Foxy finally rounded up Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. They were eating at some moronic restaurant that should be labeled as a potential health hazard.

Anyways, once they were all rounded up, Foxy laid out the plan. "Alright, we're going to go into the reopened Freddy Fazbear's and destroy the new Foxy."

"Wait… why," asks Chica as she scarfs down some refried beans.

"Because he… he hurt Ryan… pretty badly."

"So? If we had it our way, we would have done the-"

"He fucking raped her!"

That silenced all of them and they just stared, surprised by Foxy's outburst.

With a sigh, Foxy says, "He… he raped her… twice… and he hurt her. So I'm going to hurt him whatever way I can. Whether it's through dismantling, destroying, scrapping, or smelting, I do not care so long as he's destroyed and I'm the victor."

The three look at each other before Freddy says, "Alright… we'll help you get rid of him. So what do we need?"

"Well… we should probably get some tools… like some welders… and some hammers… and screwdrivers… and other things that machines don't like."

They all sit there for a second before Freddy says, "So… you and Ryan have been… doing it… a lot…"

"Yeah… why?"

"Well… is she going to get… you know… pregnant?"

That question hit Foxy hard. He was unsure if he could be a father or not. "Well… I… I don't know… she could… but I'm not a hundred percent sure."

"Alright, if she does, we'll help you raise your kid."

Chica suddenly interjects with, "Unless you have like five… then kids."

The three look at her, though she simply shrugs and says, "Hey, it could happen. They are going at it like, every fucking night so… she could already be pregnant with your babies and you wouldn't even know it."

They all remain quiet, unsure of what to say anymore. Finally, Foxy says, "Let's go get those tools before this gets anymore awkward."

After exploring the work area of Ryan's brothers, the four found everything they needed… and then some. Foxy's eye had caught onto a nail gun while the others found some other stuff, such as Chica finding a sledgehammer and Bonnie finding some spray paint.

As the garage door opened, the four were revealed to the world, armed to the teeth with… power tools.

Foxy turns to the others and asks, "You guys ready?"

All of them nod their heads and the four take off down the street, heading to the new Freddy Fazbear's to destroy the new Foxy.

After all, they did kind of look ridiculous walking down the streets holding nothing but power tools, but they were on a quest to destroy the one thing that hurt Ryan. Either that or disfigure him. Whichever came first.

"Are we there yet," asks Bonnie as she looks around, trying to find the pizzeria.

"No, we're not there yet."

With a groan, Bonnie remains quiet, silently wishing that they were almost there.

The walk was a couple of hours, but when they arrived, the restaurant was closed for the night. With a laugh, Foxy turns to the others and asks, "Are you guys ready?"

Freddy simply nods his head, just wanting to get in there and be done with it. Chica looks around a bit before shrugging her shoulders, not really wanting to be there, but willing to help out. Bonnie nods and shouts, "Yeah! Let's destroy the new you!"

Foxy stares at her for a couple of seconds before he says, "Alright then… let's go kick some ass."

He turns and leads them towards the restaurant. However, they encounter their first problem.

"Um… does anyone have something the can bust the door open? It's locked."

Freddy sighs heavily and says, "I have a hammer."

Chica laughs maniacally and, wielding her sledgehammer… of doom and destruction, she lunges at the door before knocking it right off its hinges.

"Yeah! Take that you fucking door!"

Foxy and Freddy simply stare at her, shocked at what they had just seen. Bonnie however, simply laughs before walking inside with Chica, preparing for whatever threat they would have to deal with.

Freddy turns to a still shocked Foxy and says, "I always knew she was crazy…"

"Yeah… crazy… poor door."

The two then walk inside, following the two girls.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Yeah! Chapter 16 is up! Yeah! Okay... so the fight scene... is small... and yeah... so... anyone saying that it could have been better... I know it could have, but I busted it out as quick as possible. From what you've guys have read, you can already guess I'm better with the sex stuff than the fighting and science... and the fighting science... anyways, enjoy!**

_Flesh, blood, and metal versus plastic… and metal_

"So, if your girl becomes pregnant, what will you call the baby?"

"I don't know… I'm not good with names… maybe… maybe… I'll let Ryan choose. Otherwise we'll end up with some kid named Foxy Jr."

"Wow… you would call your kid Foxy Jr.? You are a monster, you know that?"

"Hey, I'm not good with names."

As the four walk, they hear what sounded like a Freddy laugh echo throughout the building. Foxy turns towards Freddy who shakes his head, telling Foxy that it wasn't him.

Foxy turns back around, trying to figure out where the laugh came from. As he listens, he hears, "Why, look what we got 'ere; a duplicate."

The four turn around to see a very fake looking Foxy, complete with gray coloring and what appears to be lipstick.

Freddy turns to Foxy and asks, "And that thing raped Ryan?"

"I… I guess. Don't see how though. It looks completely retarded…"

The new Foxy simply laughs and, as it approaches them, it lets out a blood chilling screech. Three of the four cover their ears, while Foxy simply glares at his nemesis.

"You raped my girlfriend you son of a bitch," shouts Foxy as he raises the nail gun.

The new Foxy simply laughs and says, "No, we mated. She enjoyed it as much as I did."

"Oh did she now? I don't think her crying during sex is a good thing. That and she even said you raped her. You came in, forced her onto the desk and went to fucking town on her!"

The new Foxy paused for a moment before he says, "Doesn't mean anything. Face it, she likes me and not-"

A shriek comes from the new Foxy as three nails hit his plastic body, sending him to the ground. "Yeah, how do you like that you mother-"

The new Foxy, jumping up quickly, tackles Foxy while he's taunting him, moving a lot quicker than Foxy could ever do. They soon fall to the ground where they duke it out, trying to see who is better than who.

The three stand there and watch, knowing that it wasn't there battle… just yet. They simply stood at the ready, just in case the call for help was issued.

Perhaps Alex and Hunter programmed the ability to feel immense rage in Foxy, perhaps it was a glitch in programming, or perhaps he always had the ability to feel rage because he ended up ripping the new Foxy's head off, revealing the endoskeleton underneath.

He then removed the body, using nothing but brute force as he revealed the rest of the new Foxy's endoskeleton. He looks inside and, finding two tanks full of the new Foxy's sex fluid, he grabbed them both and ripped them out, even managing to remove the mangled Foxy's cock in the process.

The three stared on in horror, just watching as Foxy tore the other Foxy apart piece by piece. In the end, when it was all over, Foxy stood up, leaving the mangled Foxy on the ground. As if satisfied with his work, Foxy turns and walks away from the mangled body of… Mangle.

Foxy walks passed the others who turn and watch him leave, unaware that Mangle slowly crawls away, disappearing into the vents.

Once outside, Foxy breathes heavily. He needed to relax. That fight with the new him took a lot out of him… mentally anyways. Physically, he took a lot of the new Foxy.

"Hey, Foxy, you alright," asks Bonnie as the three link up with him. He nods his head before turning around to face them. "Yeah… I think I'll be fine…"

"C'mon pal, we should head on back. I'm sure Ryan is waiting for you."

Once they arrived at what they generally referred to as their 'home', Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica went into the garage carrying everything while Foxy, after giving them his stuff, ran inside.

He ran down the hall, ran passed the bedrooms, ran passed the paintings till at last, he was at Ryan's room. He opened the door and, seeing Ryan still on the bed, he ran towards her before doing some sort of jump that would make an Olympian blush in shame, landing perfectly right next to her.

However, gravity had to play a part so, as he landed, she bounced up before landing right back down with a groan.

"Oh… sorry…"

Ryan, with a heavy sigh, turns towards Foxy and asks, "Where have you been all night? I missed you… and it's nearly midnight."

"Oh… sorry… I was taking care of… some stuff…"

Curiosity took over and Ryan asks, "Like what?"

"Well… I was at the mall and-"

"No you weren't. If you were, you would have stuff… and not scars. Where were you really?"

With a sigh, Foxy says, "I was at the new Freddy Fazbear's… and I took care of the new Foxy."

"Oh, did you?"

"Yeah, I uh… took him apart."

With a smile, Ryan kisses his cheek and says, "Thank you… sorry for being rude earlier, the pain got to me…"

He smiles and, looking at her, he gives her forehead a kiss and says, "That's all in the past. Let's just lie here… and see where the night takes us."

Ryan scoots closer to Foxy and rests her head on his chest while he holds her close to him, his mind made up that he will never let anything hurt her ever again.

"Foxy, I have a question for you?"

"What's that lass?"

"What are you going to give me on my birthday?"

"When's your birthday?"

"Two days from now."

He pauses and, thinking really hard, he says, "Oh lass, I'll give you something really special. Trust me."

With a laugh, she says, "Alright, I trust you."

At Freddy Fazbear's, the new security guard was freaking out. Something wasn't right at all. They said the job was safe, but he kept hearing noises… and the animatronics would pass by the office and peek inside.

As he sat there, he heard… something. Turning on a light, he has no chance to react as Mangle races out of the vent and pins him down, using two of its limbs to hold him still.

With a maniacal laugh, it prepares to unsheathe… when it remembers that it lost that organ. Instead, it sunk its teeth into the guard's head, his eyes rolling back as his skull was crushed.

As he fell to the ground, not dead, but close to, Mangle rushes back into the vent, disappearing as it races towards Kid's Cove.

**A/N: Ha! I had Foxy remove Mangle's penis! Ha ha ha! Oh... not funny... sorry. Anyways, Mangle is now Mangle and Foxy is Foxy and Ryan is Ryan. That should clear that up a bit. So... now that we cleared that up, what shall we do with poor, poor Mangle who lost his penis? And no, killing him with fire is not a correct answer because then that would be no fun. Maybe we can out a dildo on him and he'll be like a personal... why am I putting that? One of you people who read this can review with that. Jesus, I almost did the hard work for you. Thanks for reading and hopefully you review so I know what you're thinking. If not, thanks for reading! Peace out!**


	17. Chapter 16

_It's knot a problem_

Two days have passed since Ryan being raped. And today was her birthday. Unfortunately, her parents weren't the… celebrating type.

As she shot out of bed, without disturbing Foxy miraculously enough, she ran down the hall and, sliding into the dining room, her smile fades away into a look of uncertainty.

_'__Where are my parents,'_ she thinks to herself as she looks around. They were supposed to be home… and yet they weren't.

As she looks around, she comes across a piece of paper on the table. Curious, she walks over and sees that someone wrote on it. With a halfhearted sigh, hoping that it basically said "Sorry but we went to the store to get your present, be back soon," she begins to read.

Instead of what she was hoping for, she got something totally different. "Sorry Ryan, but your father and I went on a cruise. Won't be back till next week. Make sure you keep the house clean while we're gone. Oh, and buy some new clothes."

Tears streamed down her face and, looking around, she says quietly to herself, "They forgot my birthday again…"

She pulls one of the chairs out and sits down with a depressed sigh. They forgot her again.

"Why do they always forget me? They remember my sisters' birthdays, my brothers' birthdays, but when it comes to mine, they go on some cruise and disappear."

She looks around the dining room, hoping that the note was a lie. Sadly, it was not meant to be.

"My sisters and brothers… scratch that, Xander and Alex and Ashley always remembered my birthday. They would take me to the garage and sing the birthday song to me and even give me a cake… and then Ashley would take me shopping… and then ignore me for the rest of the day…"

Burying her face in her hands, she starts to cry. "I-I just don't get it! Why am I the o-only one who is f-forgotten! W-Why can't anyone… remember me?!"

As she's crying, she hears a door close down the hall. Wiping her face of any tears and mucus, she acts as if nothing she makes herself a bowl of cereal and waits for whoever woke up to walk down the hall.

That's when she hears, "Bum di dum di dum bum di dum."

Frowning, she looks at where the hall begins… and that's when Foxy appears, doing whatever and smiling. He walks into the kitchen and, seeing Ryan, he smiles before moving closer to her before giving her a kiss on the nose.

In a barely audible whisper, he says, "Happy birthday babe."

Surprised, she looks up at him and asks, "You… you remembered?"

"Of course I remembered lass. Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh, no reason…"

With a smile, Foxy pulls out two tickets and hands one to Ryan.

She looks down at it and asks, "What's this?"

"It's a ticket."

"I know that. I mean, for what exactly?"

"Your birthday."

"I got that, but… to where?"

"I don't know… some place called 'The Bahamas.' Don't know what's so special about it. All it said was 'The perfect birthday present.'"

That's when he found himself in a hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much… how did you get these tickets?"

"Well… your mom helped me… yeah…"

Ryan suddenly pushes away and asks, "She… she helped you?"

"Yeah, she said that I could make your birthday really special… and that you're fond of me. So get dressed. We're going on vacation!"

"These tickets aren't until Friday."

"So?"

"It's Tuesday."

"Oh… um… I have your other present in your room."

He turns around and walks down the hall, leaving Ryan alone. With a sigh, she turns around and begins to eat, ignoring the sound of the door opening once more. As she's eating, she hears, "Happy birthday sexy."

She was afraid of what he bought. The way he said that made her think of a maid outfit… or maybe her nurse outfit… or something way worse.

As she turns around, she nearly bursts out laughing. There was Foxy, leaning against the wall wearing nothing but sunglasses… and a red bow tied around his swollen knot.

With a chuckle, Ryan asks, "Is that my present?"

"Yes it is. Today lass, you be getting the knot."

"Seems more like a gift for you than me."

"Oh, but it is all about you lass. Go ahead and give it a whirl."

With a sigh, she stands up and walks towards him. "Okay, so how are we going to do this?"

"Anyway you want it lass."

Anyway she wanted… if only he hadn't said that. "Alright," is all she says and she goes back to sitting down, looking at Foxy the whole time.

He frowns at her, not sure what she's getting at, when she suddenly says, "Jack off to me."

"What?"

"Jack off. Stroke your cock till you cum. And imagine me the whole time."

Foxy simply stares at her, a little surprised, but he does as she says. He grabs hold of his shaft and starts to slowly pump his arm, his hand gently sliding along his length.

As he's pumping, he hears Ryan ask, "Do you like pie?"

"What," he asks and, as he looks up, he sees her reading a cooking book. "What the bloody hell?"

"No? What about cake? Cake is good. I like cake."

"You're such a tease."

"Well, if you didn't want this to happen, you shouldn't have given me your dick for my birthday."

"Why can't we just have sex?"

"It's my birthday. Birthday sex comes at the end of my birthday. It's too early for birthday sex. Now birthday peep show…"

"Next time I'll think about what time it is before I give you me cock."

"Yes, you better."

As he strokes his cock slowly, he gives his knot a gently squeeze and, right as he's about to go back to stroking, Ryan simply laughs.

"Okay, you can stop. Say, let's go eat something. I'm starving."

Foxy looks up at her and says, "You're a tease."

"Yeah, but you still love me. Now go get dressed. We're going out for lunch."

"So… what restaurant is this?"

"Um… this is Denny's."

Foxy looks around before he asks, "Seems… kind of… cheap."

"You say that about all restaurants. Denny's is pretty expensive. Well… not as expensive as gourmet restaurants but it's still expensive. Now shut up and eat your burger."

"Only if you-"

"If I what," asks Ryan as she gives Foxy a slight glare.

"… Never mind."

"Good, now eat. Before I make you eat it."

"I feel like I'm going to get fat."

"Just shut up and eat Mr. Complain. We'll have sex later."

After they ate, Ryan and Foxy went to see a movie. He wasn't too thrilled about it though. The movie was alright… he just wanted to have sex.

Unfortunately, the movie made his sex drive way worse. As they sat there, in the movie theatre, he kept looking at Ryan, wanting to take her right here and now. Unfortunately, he couldn't… that and she wouldn't let him.

Fighting the urge to look, he simply watched the movie… and he grew hard. What made it worse was that Ryan ended up grabbing hold of his bitch breaker… and kept squeezing it.

He resisted the urge to moan and groan… that and he knew she was teasing him. She'd probably tease him as soon as they got home… and then some. But oh well, a hand on his cock was as good as it would get… for now.

He couldn't wait till they got home and did some more… intimate things together.

It was an hour before they got home. Ryan opens the door and walks inside, laughing at how funny the movie was. Foxy's cock followed after, followed by Foxy who was trying to control his hard on.

With a smile, he grabs hold of Ryan from behind and whispers, "So, where do you want it?"

"Where do I want what?"

"My cock."

"Tomorrow."

"Yeah, that seems like a good… wait, tomorrow?!"

With a smile, Ryan kisses his nose and says, "Not all relationships are about sex. Sometimes I just want to have a little romance… and I'm not something you can stick your cock in whenever you get a boner. So tomorrow we'll have sex, but then you have to take me on a date."

With a sigh, Foxy says, "Alright lass, tomorrow."

"Good. Now come on Foxy, I'm not going to lie next to you with your boner. Let's find some way to relieve that tension."

"Wait… what are we-"

Rolling her eyes, she says, "We're going to go to my bedroom and have fun. Jesus, where the hell have you been?"

**A/N: Aww, how adorable?! I think I'm going to cry... after I get rid of... never mind. Anyways, apparently the last chapter was so awesome that one of my followers just couldn't handle it and they left. Yes, I am in denial. No, I won't have Mangle as some portable masturbation machine... actually, that would be an interesting idea. Just hook him to a wall and replace one of his limbs with a dog cock and put some of those science stuff in him and voila. Sounds fun to ride on... whoa whoa whoa, where the hell am I going? **

**Anyways, thank you for reading and I'll try to get the next chapter out on Monday... because work. So thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. If not, thanks for reading! **


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Decided to add mention of Mangle because... I can. I'm still debating on turning him (before you tell me Mangle is a girl because Mangle is in Ladies Night of FNaF 2, on the wiki it says contested... so yeah...). So... enjoy!**

_Something new_

As they lay in bed, Ryan couldn't help but think about the new Foxy. Sure he raped her… but she couldn't stop thinking about him. It wasn't that she was in love with him or that she wanted to be with him, it was more… he didn't deserve to be in that hellhole.

"Foxy… can I ask you something?"

Foxy slowly awakens before saying, "Yeah… you can ask me anything…"

"Okay… the new Foxy-"

"What about him?"

"Well… he deserved… y'know… but I don't think he deserves to be in the restaurant. So…"

"I wouldn't call him a he anymore. More of an it now…"

"Okay fine. Can you bring it here please?"

That was shocking news to Foxy. "What do you mean bring it here? It rapes you and now you feel bad for it? What's gotten into you?"

"Well I'm fucking horny and I thought you'd want to try something new."

With a laugh, Foxy says, "Oh I'll show ya something new."

And with that, he crawls on top of her before kissing her neck. She lets out a lust-filled moan before closing her eyes, her back arching with each kiss.

Well, his hand crawled its way down to her triangle before pulling down her thong. She's already guessing… when he suddenly rolls them both over till she's on top and he's on bottom.

"What the?"

With a smile, Foxy says, "Turn around lass… you please me and I'll please you."

Not understanding what he meant, she did as he instructed, turning around till her hindquarters were in his face and her head was just above his crotch.

She felt her thong being pulled down till her ass and her delicate flower were exposed to the somewhat warm air. Though that didn't matter because his hot breath fell upon her moistening lips.

She undid his trousers till his canine shaft was pointing directly at her… almost as if it knew where it would be going. She smiles before giving the tip a gentle kiss, earning a moan from Foxy.

Deciding to get her back, he lifts his right hand and rubs two fingers around her entrance, making circular motions while resisting the urge to plunge his tongue deep within her folds. He smiles and he hears her breath catch from his teasing.

To get him back, she takes his cock head into her mouth and gives it a light suck. His eyes nearly go cross before he stops circling her entrance and simply sends his tongue forth to dive inside of her, not going all the way, but enough to make her arch her back slightly.

It was as if they were playing a game where if one of them did something, the other had to do something better. So Ryan took more of his shaft into her mouth and Foxy simply sent his tongue in deeper.

As more and more of his shaft went into her mouth, Ryan starts to bob her head, going partially down on his cock before sliding to the tip and then repeating.

Not wanting to be outdone, Foxy sends his tongue in deeper before he rolls his tongue before pumping it, making the term 'tongue fucking' very literal.

As her delta is being tongue fucked, Ryan take sin more of his cock before wrapping her tongue around it, sliding up and down his cock while sucking on it, one of her hands playing with his balls while the other slowly jacks him off.

Oh, she was bringing in help to get him off. But ole Foxy was not going to lose this battle, that's for sure. So as he grunts from the blowjob, he brings his left hand up and inserts two fingers, now fingering and tongue fucking her while his right holds her up for him.

Now it was a matter of who will cum first; Ryan or Foxy?

As Ryan sucked, slid down, and jacked off Foxy's cock, tasting his pre, Foxy plunged his fingers and tongue fucked Ryan's pussy till it was dripping all over him. It was only a matter of time before Foxy came so he had to think of something quickly.

That's when it hit him. He brought his face closer to her triangle before, with a smile, plunged his tongue in deep, hitting her G-spot. Oh yes, he knew he hit it because he watched her back arch and a moan escape her mouth. Now he knew she was going to lose this battle.

So again, he hit her G-spot, getting the same reaction. He slammed his tongue into it and he had his tongue rub against it. He was doing what it took for her to cum first.

And that's when she did. Unable to hold out any longer, her walls clenched around the invader's tongue and fingers and her fluids not only dripped out, but they also sprayed onto his snout and tongue.

Not like he cared. He always wanted to do this to her since she did it to him… though it was more blowing than tongue plunging.

Finally, deciding to honor Ryan's ministrations, Foxy came and he came hard, his cum shooting directly into her throat. She simply took it all like the cum slut she was. Every twitch, every spasm from Foxy's cock sent more and more of his seed into her mouth, to which she happily swallowed like a good girl.

Finally, his cock relaxed and she slowly slid off of it, a few strands of cum connecting her to the tip, but she didn't mind.

Instead, she simply asks, "How… how did you beat me? I thought… I had this in the bag…"

With a laugh, Foxy simply says, "Lass, you should know that no one can beat Cap'n Foxy in any kind of battle, whether it's the sea or by sword. Or if it's your sea and my sword. No one beats Cap'n Foxy."

**A/N: You're probably asking, "Why did you do a chapter where they sixty-nined each other?" Well... it's because I had 69 reviews. It's like you guys planned for that to happen... and it did. Because of you guys, I made a chapter where they sixty-nined each other. There is probably a correct term for what they did, but I went to high school so... sixty-nine. Anyways, I blame you guys for this chapter so... hope you enjoyed it! If not... well... read it backwards then it's fucking hilarious. Otherwise, thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 18

_This be the new age_

Laying on top of Foxy, Ryan, her head next to his cock, sighs heavily. She was starting to become a sex addict… and so was Foxy. Granted she would never have she would never have sex with anyone else besides Foxy… but her ability to just say no has been thrown out the window.

They have literally done everything they could think of. They have sixty nined, they have done anal, vaginal, oral, shower fucking, getting bent over a desk, jacking the other off, role play… though that was only once, and even had a threesome.

There was nothing else to do… that would actually change anything.

That's when she heard the front door open… and then close. Someone was in the house. And when this someone shouted, she knew who it was.

"Is anyone here?"

With a smile on her face, she says excitedly, "Alex!"

Jumping off the bed, she runs to her door, opens it, and runs down the hall till she sees Alex.

"Alex!"

Alex turns to her and frowns. "Why are you naked?"

"Oh…" she soon realizes she didn't even get dressed before running out of her room. "Uh… well… me and Foxy…"

What she didn't realize is that Foxy followed her. Alex looks up at Foxy and, putting a hand over his eyes, he looks away and says, "Dude, your fucking hard. Go get fucking dressed."

"Why? We're inside. Ryan said that as long as the parents aren't home, I can be naked inside."

Alex soon turns to Ryan and, removing his hand, he glares at her. "Really? Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Quickly changing the subject for the better, Ryan asks, "So how come you aren't in the military? Did you go AWOL? I bet you went AWOL."

"I didn't go AWOL. And I am in the military."

"Then why aren't you in training?"

"I already was in training."

"Wow, is it that fast? I always thought it was at least six months or something."

"I was in training when I was eighteen. It's been awhile, alright?"

"Wait… you… you joined when you were… so… does that mean you are a… are you a sergeant?"

"Um… yeah…"

"How did you become a sergeant? You've only been in the military for six years."

With a sigh, Alex says, "It was a routine patrol through Baghdad. As we drove through town… we were ambushed…"

"Ambushed? Is that how you became sergeant?"

"No… it was more "You're the replacement" than anything. Our sergeant ended up getting killed… so I took over. I started giving orders and firing… when we got back to base with our dead sergeant, I got promoted… it was the worst day of my life."

"So… you don't like being a sergeant?"

"Would you like being responsible for four to five people and you have to make sure that they all make it back to base?"

"Oh… that sounds awful…"

"Yeah… it is awful…"

Foxy, listening intently, asks, "Alex, can I fuck you?"

Alex looks at Foxy before he says, "No… no you can't."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a pitcher, not a catcher."

"Oh… hey, you wanna fuck me while I fuck Ryan?"

"… Um… why?"

With a laugh, Foxy says, "Because we are running out of things to do…"

"Um… that just sounds awful…"

"Oh… okay…"

Alex sighs heavily before he says, "You guys have fun… I'm going to do what I usually do…"

"And that is what?"

"Sleep and eat."

After Alex went to his room to sleep, Ryan and Foxy were in Ryan's room, sitting on the bed. They kept trying to find something to do.

"We can have another threesome," suggests Foxy.

"With who?"

"Freddy."

"No… I don't like his cock."

With a sigh, they simply sat there in silence, still trying to think of something. Finally, Foxy sighs heavily. "We need help…"

**A/N: This chapter be a hint to all ye faithful readers, followers, reviewers... etc. So do a writer a favor and either message me what ye want to see or put it in a review. Otherwise, this story will be walkin' the plank... or put on hiatus... I'll go for the latter. So yeah, help me!**


	20. Chapter 19

_Something different_

As they sat there, trying to think of something, Ryan suddenly felt a little sick. Foxy, concerned, put his hand on her back.

"You okay lass?"

"No… just need a moment… that's all…"

Nodding his head, they sat there, relaxing until Ryan stood up and ran to the bathroom, her hand covering her mouth.

She ran down the hall before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Well… I'm guessing she's out of commission… so… I'm going to go spy on Alex."

There were two hallways that split off from the entryway. If you entered and went left, that was where Ryan and her sisters slept. Going right was where her brothers slept.

Unlike the left hallway, the right hallway was easier to navigate… a lot easier in fact.

Standing up, Foxy walks down the right hallway, trying to find Alex's room.

It took a bit, but he finally found it. With a smile, he cracks the door, peeking inside. He sees that Alex isn't sleeping… he's standing with his back to the door. He wasn't completely naked, he was wearing black boxers… and that was it.

He had three scars running along his back, though they didn't make him ugly, they made him… anyways, Foxy opened the door a bit more and saw that he was lifting a dumbbell. It looked like it was twenty pounds… and he could hear Alex saying… numbers?

"Forty. Forty-one. Forty-two. Forty-three. Forty-four. Forty-five."

What he was counting for, Foxy did not know. Whenever Alex would lift, he would say a different number before lowering the dumbbell.

Foxy slowly opens the door all the way before, getting a full view of Alex, asks, "What are you doing, lad?"

That's when the dumbbell fell. It hit the wooden floor hard, probably causing some damage as he spun around to look at Foxy.

"Jesus, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Oh… nothing, I just came over to say hi and to see what you were up to and all. Thought you'd be sleeping and whatnot… but here you are, lifting… and counting?"

"Counting?"

"Yeah, you were counting. Don't know what you were counting, but… you were counting."

"Oh… well… why are you still in here? I'm in my boxers talking to you… and you're naked… and hard…"

Foxy simply laughs before he says, "Oh relax. We're just talking. Not like we're doing anything else."

With a sigh, Alex says, "Doesn't matter, it's still gay."

"Um… hey, how about-"

"Why are you even here? Go play with Ryan or-"

"She's sick so… here I am."

Alex remains quiet for a minute before he asks, "She's sick?"

"Yep, she wasn't feeling good and then she ran off to the bathroom."

"And how long has this been going on?"

"Oh… just now… it's pretty weird."

Alex remains quiet for a bit before he laughs slightly and says, "Dude, you're screwed."

"How?"

"Well… how does being a father sound?"

"How does frottage sound?"

"That sounds… wait… what the fuck is that?"

Foxy stares at him before asking, "You don't know what that is?"

"No…"

"Want me to show you?"

"Is it gay?"

"Um… I don't know… maybe?"

With a sigh, Alex says, "Fine… whatever…"

Smiling, Foxy shouts, "Great! Take your boxers off."

"Wait what?"

"Take your boxers off."

"Um… do I have to bend over or anything?"

"No… why would you bend over?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Alex does as he's told and removes his black boxers, exposing his balls… and sheath. Foxy looks down and, seeing the sheath, he asks, "Um… what the hell is that?"

"What the hell is what?"

"My cock is red. Why is yours grey and white?"

"Mine isn't gray and white… it just isn't out yet."

Foxy stares at the sheath and he asks, "How do we get it out?"

"I don't fucking know. It comes out when it comes out."

Foxy continues to stare at it before Alex, with a sigh, runs his fingers through his tail. He had no idea what Foxy was planning… and he didn't like it at all.

Finally, once his cock came out, Foxy simply stared at it. "What?"

"Wow… just… wow…"

They both stood there, cocks facing each other, Foxy smiling while Alex rubs his arm nervously. Finally, Alex asks, "So… what now?"

"This," and Foxy closes the distance, pressing his cock against Alex's. Alex instinctively backs away, but Foxy holds him close, not wanting him to move.

"Why did I agree to this?"

With a laugh, Foxy says, "Because you wanted to try something new lad. Now just relax."

Alex once again relaxes, though already he doesn't want to be here anymore. Foxy simply grabs hold of both their cocks before gently pumping his arm, his hand pleasuring both organs.

Looking at Alex, he sighs heavily when he notices that Alex isn't even looking at what Foxy was doing… nor was he enjoying it. Instead, he was looking at the wall, wanting it to be over and done with.

"Lad, you ever do anything… 'gay' before?"

"No…"

"Never? Not once in your life?"

"No…"

Foxy suddenly stops and asks, "So you would never rub your cock against another cock?"

"No…"

"Why?"

"Because… I just… can't…"

Foxy simply stares at him before asking, "So… this is all… new to you?"

"Um… yeah…"

Foxy backs up a bit before he says, "I'm… I'm sorry," and quickly leaves. Alex, still naked, closes his door.

"Well… that was fucking weird…"

All the sudden, a very weird thought comes to his head. "Well… technically, he is a machine… so he has no gender… technically… so…"

He suddenly shouts, "Foxy!"

As if he was standing outside the door, which he probably was, the door swings open and Foxy looks at him with a smile. "You called lad?"

"Yeah… I'm going to lift some weights…"

"Okay… and you called because?"

"Well, I really think you should worship."

With a smile, Foxy waits till Alex picks up the twenty pound dumbbell before restarting his reps. Once he was going, Foxy fell to his knees before scooting in front of Alex, worshipping his cock for what it's worth.

With every lift, as Alex would say the number he was on, Foxy would bob his head, taking in Alex's cock into the back of his throat.

With a grunt and a groan, Alex would do what he could to lift the dumbbell, though as Foxy was worshipping his cock, it made it much harder.

And that's when things went from good to bad. As Foxy deep throated the red meat, Alex's door opened up… and in the doorway was Ryan.

She simply looked at the scene before her before she asks, "Alex, what'cha doing with Foxy?"

Alex simply ignores her, but Foxy pulls away from his cock and asks, "Lass, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, that's the same question I was going to ask you."

"Oh… well… I was… I was walking and I saw Alex naked and working out and I was like 'Hey there lad," but I tripped and I fell… I may need to wash my mouth out…"

"Ah, you tripped and fell on his cock… and he grunted in approval… and you were bobbing your head… must have been some trip."

"Yeah… it was…"

"Didn't know you liked cock as much as pussy."

He simply stares at her, not saying anything. She looked pretty mad… at least, he thinks she's mad. That's when she says the one thing that surprises Foxy.

"Wow, all this talking sure has gotten me thirsty. Say, do you have anything I can drink?"

Foxy, looking down at his cock, smiles and says, "That I do lass. How about you come over here and get it?"

And she does. Walking over to him, she watches as he lifts himself up before she slides underneath him, his cock pointing down at her. Opening her mouth, Foxy lowers himself down till he feels the warmth of her mouth surrounding his sensitive cock before tightening around it, giving his cock gentle sucks as Foxy goes back to worshipping Alex.

"Fifty… one… fifty… two… fifty… three… fifty… four…" Alex counts, though his mind is clouded in both pleasure and lust as Foxy bobs his head.

Foxy grabs hold of Alex's waist and deep throats Alex's cock, taking in as much as he could down his throat, all the while Ryan is doing the same to his.

Finally, Alex, with a very loud grunt, drops the dumbbell onto the floor before grabbing hold of Foxy's head, keeping it still long enough to flood his throat.

Once the first strands shot down his throat, Foxy, feeling the pressure build up within his cock, suddenly releases hot alabaster into Ryan's throat. She simply relaxes her gullet, taking as much of his cum as possible.

When it was over, Alex, letting go of Foxy's head, pushes himself away, his cock sliding out of Foxy's mouth. He falls into a nearby chair, drops of cum still dripping from his tip.

Foxy, wiping his mouth, sighs heavily. "Lass… you got me good…"

She simply grunts and affirmative as she gently caresses his cock with her tongue.

**A/N: Hello, I decided that Alex needs a little pleasuring... and before you guys assume I just threw your ideas out the window and went with my own, I actually saved your ideas to a document so... I have them and I will not forget about them. Now, an anonymous reviewer said something about torture... um... did you mean BDSM or like legit torture? I'm assuming you meant BDSM because before it, you put foursome... so hopefully you meant BDSM and not legit torture... because that would be bad...**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading. If you're homophobic and did not like Foxy giving a blow job... well... I'm sorry., but you're reading a lemon so slash should be expected. Like literally. If this was a huge surprise, then I did my job. So hopefully I'll post the next chapter tomorrow and it is almost December! Woot!**

**And my friend Assassin Wolf (the one writing Our Private Little War) sent me another character named Erik. After my slight interrogation (which was asking him what his name was) he told me his name is Erik. So he... um... he did a little fursona of himself... as a wolf... like literally. I asked him if the wolf should be gay, straight, or bisexual and he said do whatever.**

**So anyways, hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading, reviewing, favoring, following, and liking it. **


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: I am not dead. I have been busy. So relax because there is more. As long as people keep reading and the world keeps turning, there will be more... until I decide to end it then there won't be... but until then, there will be more chapters. So ****Ce est le français pour rien. So here's chapter 21 or something... I don't even know...**

_Military Precision_

Ryan suddenly shoots out of bed, checking her surroundings to see where she was. After confirming that she was in her room, she sighs heavily and says, "I have some really weird dreams."

"That you do lass."

She nearly jumps out of her skin and, twisting around, she see Foxy lying on her bed, slowly rubbing his own cock as he looks at her naked form.

"How… how do you know that-"

"You said in your dream, 'I didn't know you liked Alex's cock Foxy.'"

Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red as she rubbed her arms nervously. "Oh… um… uh…"

"Kind of embarrassing if you ask me. I would never fuck any of your brothers because you're all I need. Besides, your brothers are still missing… oh and Xander called."

"He… he called?"

"Yeah, he wanted to tell you that he, Hunter, and Xavier are fine. Apparently Alex had a little secret… something about being a corporal or something. Well, they are in… in Georgia or something for training. Oh and Alex is in Iraq at the moment."

Ryan sighs heavily and says, "Thank God they are…" and then panic strikes her. "Wait… Alex is in Iraq?"

"Yeah, don't know why though."

And that's when she starts to cry. Foxy stares at her, not sure why she was crying. "Um… what's wrong?"

"My brother just entered the middle of a war! He's going to die!"

"Oh… how do you know he's going to die?"

Foxy's question made her think. Would he die? She didn't know. Maybe she was just being dramatic… but as his sister, it was her right to worry.

Foxy suddenly smiles and, standing up, he walks in front of her before hugging her, his hard cock pressing against her entrance. She smiles before hugging him back, her head resting on his shoulder. She was not expecting what was coming next.

He kisses her neck when all the sudden, he shifts before closing in, earning a moan from Ryan and grunting in pleasure as he penetrated her. So there they were, standing there, the only thing connecting them was Foxy's cock.

With a smile, he held Ryan tight as he pulled back before driving his hips forward, plunging his red meat deep within her, his knot tapping her triangle. She simply moaned into his neck as he fucked her… while they stood there.

For some odd reason, she looked up at Foxy and says, "Stop…"

Hurt by what she said, he stops, looking at her with confusion in his eyes. She smiles and, kissing him on the lips, she wraps her legs around his waist, her grip allowing her to do so without hitting the ground and embarrassing herself.

As soon as her legs were wrapped around his waist, she whispers, "Now you can continue," before kissing him on the lips once more, though this time she never broke it, moaning into his mouth as he guided her to a wall, pressing her back against it, which in turn allowed him to thrust harder into her.

As he fucked her and kissed her, he felt something… weird in his mouth. It was brushing against his tongue, rubbing his cheeks, the roof of his mouth… it even explored the back of his throat. He had no idea what the hell it was… until reality hit him. It was her tongue.

He couldn't just do nothing while she dominated his mouth. He had to fight back. As her tongue brushed against his, he made his move, taking her tongue by surprise. They fought and twisted and wrestled, neither one willing to submit.

In the end though, Ryan gave in, her tongue retreating back into her mouth which was soon followed by Foxy's. He wasn't used to it per se, but he did his best, exploring her mouth, brushing his tongue against hers.

He felt every crevice of her mouth, from her teeth to the back of her throat to her cheeks. This was all knew to him… besides the fact that his cock was slamming deep within her honeypot.

As he fucked her hard while trading spit, he found himself getting closer and closer to release. Instead of trying to force his knot in, he just went faster with his movement, not wanting her to be stuck in this position.

She simply moans into his mouth, getting louder and louder till finally she reached her peak, her girl cum coating his crotch nicely. He soon followed, coming hard inside of her.

As he came, he slowed his thrusting to a halt and instead focused more on making out with Ryan. That's all he cared about anyways. Unfortunately, since his knot didn't go inside of her, some of his seed began to leak out onto the floor, forming a small alabaster puddle beneath them.

Not like they cared, the only thing that mattered right now was their make out session.

_Baghdad, Iraq_

"Alright boys, this is just a routine patrol, nothing more, nothing less," states the sergeant as he leads the patrol down one of the streets.

An irritated groan comes from one of the soldiers to which the corporal, Alex, turns and says, "Oh shut up Dex. You complain about everything."

"Well sir, someone on this squad has to."

The sergeant sighs heavily before he says, "Alright, let's move out."

As the four man squad made their way through the city, the people moving to the side of the dirt street, hurling insults at them, though not like they knew since they didn't speak Arabic.

Turning a corner, they keep walking down the street, unaware of the man hiding within, sitting close to the door. He wore a backpack and sweat dripped off his chin, panic evident on his face.

As the squad started to pass the building, they heard what sounded like a war cry before a deafening explosion followed.

Alex soon found himself on the ground, covered in dust and dirt, his eyes hurting and hearing only a high pitched screech in his ears.

A distant voice tells him to get off the ground though his body refused to do so. Everything hurt too much. But what was weird was there were these other noises… dull thuds as far as he could tell.

Finally, after the voice kept yelling at him, he did stand… and what felt like someone hitting him with the force of a car going twenty miles an hour knocked him to the ground, leaving him moaning and groaning as a searing pain took over, coming from his right arm and his chest.

The sergeant, when the explosion happened, was far enough that it just knocked him to the ground, but his squad was caught within it, sending them to the ground… and killing Dex in the process.

Peter, otherwise known as Deadeye, didn't even have a chance to stand as three tangos opened fire, filling him with lead.

Alex, the corporal or also called Echo, managed to get off the ground, but was soon fired upon, falling back to the ground. He was still alive, though they probably want to finish him off…

Looking at the two members who fared better than the other two, the sergeant orders them to fire. "Fire into the windows! Suppress them so we can evacuate the dead and wounded!"

Doing as they were ordered, the two squad members duck behind cover before opening fire, forcing the three Al Qaeda members down, allowing the sergeant to radio for emergency evac.

"This is Staff Sergeant O'Donnell, we are pinned and we need evac! The corporal is wounded and we lost a man! Please send aid at once! Over!"

It took ten minutes before he heard, "This is command. We are sending in a Humvee and an ambulance to your location. You just need to hold out until they arrive."

"And how long will that be?"

"About an hour."

"One fucking our?! We need them now! By the time they get here, we'll have two dead soldiers! We need them here quicker than that!"

"Well, we can try to reroute them and get them to you in thirty minutes, but that's about it."

"Then do that!"

"Alright, we'll try to get them there in thirty minutes. Command out."

Once command got off, the sergeant sighs heavily. "Great, we're fucking screwed…"

_One week later_

"Okay so my mom called and said that their vacation was going to be another week… so we still have the house to ourselves babe."

Foxy smiles and, holding Ryan close to him, he kisses her neck affectionately. "That's good lass."

"Yeah… oh and some more news!"

Frowning, Foxy asks, "And what news is that?"

"I'm preg-"

The phone starts to ring so, with a sigh, she decides to keep the information to herself, she breaks out of Foxy's grip before heading into the dining room, Foxy following her.

Finding the phone, she picks it up before answering it. "Hello, this is Ryan Wulf."

"Ms. Wulf, this is Sergeant O'Donnell. Are any of your parents home?"

"No, they are on vacation. Why?"

"It's important that I tell them. It's about their son."

Ryan frowns and asks, "Which one of my brothers is it? Is it Xander? Xavier? Alex? Hunter?"

"It's Alex… he… he was injured while on a routine patrol through Baghdad."

"He… he… he was…"

"We're sending him home next week. Oh and your other three brothers are being sent home too. We can't lose the four Wulf brothers all at once so they're going home next week."

He soon hangs up, leaving Ryan still holding the phone. She slowly sets the phone down before crying… though she soon found herself in Foxy's comforting grace.

He kisses her neck softly before saying, "It's alright lass, you don't have to cry. Ole Foxy is here to take care of you."

**A/N: Did you enjoy that? You better have or I'll have the next chapter be in French. Okay... maybe not, but still, I'll... actually, I'll make the next chapter so gay anyone who reads it will turn gay and do gay things like suck on pickles... and wanting to be filled... and other things that are gay like eating sugar free food for no reason and whatnot... lol**

**So thanks for reading and hopefully I'll get the next chapter up. If not... oh well...**


	22. I am so sorry

Hey everyone, Spark here. I just want to apologize to everyone... and if you are reading this, then I am afraid to say that First Mate... is on hiatus.

The reason: It is rather difficult to type on phone... so I'm not going to try. Anyways, thank you all for reading this and I hope to continue it when I get a new computer... since it has a nasty virus on it... anyways, thanks for the reviews and favorites. It truly meant a lot and I hope I'm not disappointing anyone.

I'll post a one-shot from my phone for you guys to read... but that's about all I can do. Again, I am so sorry.

Now, if anyone wants to grab the reins on this story, PM me. Otherwise, I'll continue this sometime in the future.

So peace out everyone.


	23. Chapter 21

_Is it all a dream?_

Ryan lay next to her mate, Foxy, unable to sleep. It wasn't that she couldn't sleep because she could. It was because every time she did, she ended up having nightmares about Foxy.

She didn't like it one bit. But then, who would enjoy watching their own 1000 ways to die and their mate was the one dying in all of them?

As she lay there, thinking about her nightmares, Foxy groans before rolling over and wrapping his arm around her, pulling her close to him. She smiles, though it soon fades when Foxy starts to grind himself against her, his cock sliding against her ass.

If she had a problem with it, she never said. All she did was simply ignored it... which got Foxy's attention.

"Hey lass, you okay," he asked as he gave her a slight squeeze.

She simply sighs before she says, "Yeah, I'm alright I guess..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah...?"

Foxy stares at her before he asks, "Shall I penetrate you-"

"Not tonight Foxy. Maybe some other time."

Foxy was surprised... but did not argue. He stopped grinding against her and just lay next to her, holding her close to him.

_Outside Ryan's home_

Alex and Hunter, plus some other police officers, were getting ready to raid the place. The two best friends had been looking for Ryan for a very long time... and it seems they found her.

"Alright, on the count of three. One... two... three!"

The door is suddenly kicked open and Alex and Hunter, weapons drawn, begin searching the building, wanting to find Ryan.

"If you find her, do not engage. Call for back up immediately," shouts Hunter as the police began searching around.

Not like it mattered because Hunter soon heard, "Found her... Aagh!"

Ryan soon ran down the stairs, but Hunter caught her and held her. Alex soon followed, a fork in his right arm.

Hunter looks up at him and asks, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Ryan starts to kick and scream, shouting things like "Foxy! Help me!"

Hunter sighs and says to her, "There is no Foxy. Everything is all fake. This is real."

Ryan suddenly shoots straight up in a full on sweat, her breathing heavy. She never had a nightmare like that before in her life. As she sat there, thinking her nightmare over, wondering if it was real or not, feels someone grab her from behind.

"You alright lass?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Foxy."

"Um... babe, Foxy is a broken down machine at that restaurant. I'm your boyfriend... Hunter."

Ryan turns around and sees her brother Hunter.

"Boyfriend? But we're related..."

"No we're not... you don't have any brothers..."

Ryan stares at him and he says, "Alright, wake up and everything will be normal."

Waking up once more, Ryan looks and sees Foxy, sleeping heavily. With a smile, she lays down next to him and grabs hold of his unsheathed cock.

She leans towards him and, her mouth at his ear, whispers, "Does that feel good?"

Foxy nods his head, though whether it was because he was awake or dreaming, she couldn't tell. But not like she cared as she began to stroke his cock slowly and gently.

She had no idea why she was doing this... perhaps she wanted to please him after her displeasing dreams. As she stroked his cock, she hears him say through his moaning and groaning "Ah... lass... faster!"

With a smile she complies with his request, her hand sliding up his shaft a lot faster. Every once in awhile, she would stop and slide the tip of her fingers across the slit of his dick, making him moan even more.

Perhaps she was enjoying this a little too much because she decided to try something new. She gets out of bed, but doesn't let go of his cock, and she maneuvers herself so she's in front of him. Using her free hand, she spreads his legs before getting on her knees, his cock directly in front of her. But she wasn't going to play with that yet.

She lets go of his cock and lifts his legs up, getting a nice view of his ass. She never tried this before so... why not? She leans forwards, his balls sliding onto her snout, and she slides her tongue out and gives it a slow lick. It tasted weird... but that was it, just weird.

With a laugh, she continues the rim job, circling her tongue around his taint, teasing it while fondling his nuts with one of her hands. He simply continued to moan, obviously enjoying it.

She slides her hand to his shaft and felt it pulsing, his cock throbbing against her hand. With a smile, she pulls back and slides up a bit before sliding his cock in between her breasts, lifting herself up before sliding back down. He, in his sleep, began to thrust, his knot slamming into her boobs.

"You like that babe," she asks seductively as she jacks him off.

He simply moans... but he gives off his warning. "I'm coming lass," is all he says as strand after strand of hot and sticky cum sprays onto her face and breasts. She simply closes her eyes and lets it cover her face, smiling the whole time. Perhaps they were sex crazy... but not like it mattered. She loved him and he loved her. Nothing would change that... hopefully.


	24. Chapter 22

**A/N**: **Hello y'all. This is an Author's note. Author's notes are used to provide extra information to the readers so they know what is going on. Not this one. This one is actually pointless. I just want to know who will actually take the time to read this. Hopefully no one. If you do read it, I'm just going to let you know that you should have just skipped it. You weren't going to learn anything new here.**

_Flesh and steel_

After she cleaned herself off, as well as cleaning off his cum covered cock, she stands in front of his sleeping form, trying to figure out why he was still sleeping.

For some reason, she felt like she could continue playing with him, anyway she wanted... anyway she wanted. With a smile, she crawls on top of him and, simply laying on top of him. She smiles before she leans forward and kisses him... and he grabs hold of her, pulling her in.

She yelps in surprise... but soon finds herself moaning into his mouth. He simply rolls her over so that he's on top of her before pulling away and opening his eyes.

With a smile, he says, "Morning lass... or should I say night since it's still dark?"

"Wait... you were... awake," Ryan asks as she frowns at Foxy.

"Of course I was. How else do you think I was able to get me gun to fire?"

Ryan smiles at him and, feeling his cock touching her entrance, she says, "Well if that's the case, perhaps you should put your gun in its special holster..."

"Oh? Perhaps I should get it polished first... if you know what I-"

"Just fuck me Foxy. I'm fucking horny right now so either fuck me or put me on top."

Foxy simply laughs and, as he penetrates her, he says, "Horny bitch, ain't'cha?"

She simply let's out a moan as his cock slides into her, obviously loving the feel of his fuckstick inside of her. With a smile, he holds her close and starts to thrust into her.

_Twelve miles from their home_

Alex, Hunter, Xavier, and Xander are at a bar, getting wasted. Alex was the only one with military service... the others chickened out. As they sat there, drinking and sitting quietly, Alex says, "Perhaps we should head home..."

The three sigh heavily before nodding in agreement, heading outside before calling for a taxi. They were going home. Not like they could do anything else.

After twelve hours, they finally made it home. Alex was the first to the door and, as he opens it, he hears what sounds like a scream.

He turns around and shouts, "Ryan might be in trouble guys!"

The four soon rush inside and head towards Ryan's room, afraid for their dear sister. However, as they got closer, they heard something quite different.

"Oh yes! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me!"

Alex quickly turns and, embarrassed at what he just heard, says, "Let's... uh... let's go..."

Xavier frowns and asks, "Why? What about-"

"She's fine."

"But you said-"

"Xavier, she's fucking fine so shut up. Now come on!"

The four then walk off, not wanting to hear anymore of what their dear sister was doing.

Ashley soon comes out of her room with a yawn... and hears Ryan's screams of pure sexual pleasure echoing down the hall. She simply wanders off, disgusted at what she heard.

As she walks down the hall, she hears her four brothers... talking outside.

"What the fuck is that?"

"I don't know... it looks funny though."

"It looks... destroyed... and after that it was rebuilt... sad really."

"Looks like something modeled after a spider..."

She walks outside... and sees her brothers sitting on the front steps... and in front of them was a... thing. It had two heads... each head had one eye, three arms... or something. In one hand... was a... erectile of some sort.

"What the hell is that," she nearly shouts, almost making her four brothers jump... almost.

Alex twists around and says, "My new science project... and this is going to be really fun."

Xander looks at him and asks, "Why?"

"Because I made one. And this time, I'm going to make this one better... this one will be alive... and it will be better than Foxy."

"Well duh. You said it would be-"

"Shut up and let me be excited for once dick."

Alex simply stares at Mangle, smiling at all the possibilities. Hopefully everything would work out for the best. Hopefully...


	25. Chapter 23

**A/N: So yeah... I'm back... duh. Keep feeding me ideas and I'll continue writing and- Just kidding! All you have to do is read and review... actually, just read. Review if you want, but as long as you read it, I'm happy. Anyways, more sex... this chapter is clean... except cursing, there is cursing. So yeah... no sex yet... hey, I have an idea! Let's give Mangle a horse penis! I'm serious lol Or we can give him two! And yes, I made Mangle a boy. Why? Because Mangle has no fucking gender. So I had a little fun. Or we can have Mangle fail with Ashley (bitch) and have a gay relationship with one of the brothers.**

**If you're confused, Alex getting shot and shit was fake. How will I explain that? No fucking idea, just believe what I say or I'll have to yell at you... okay not yell, but c'mon. It's like getting a question wrong after being told the answer. So just believe me. Trust me. You won't get hurt. Or will you? XD **

_Civility_

"Hunter, help me with this, will ya?"

Hunter sighs heavily before he walks over to Alex... and sees him playing a video game with...

"What the? Who the hell?"

"Oh... this is... Foxy... I'm still debating on the name... but yeah, Foxy."

Hunter simply stares before he asks, "And you already rebuilt... him... it... to be alive?"

"Yeah..."

"Then why the fuck did you call me over?"

"I wanted you to get me another beer."

"Another... oh fuck you," growls Hunter as he turns and walks out of the garage, trying to figure out when Alex brought the machine to life. Alex simply laughs before continuing to play games with Mangle, simply enjoying himself.

Mangle turns to Alex and asks, "Who was that female with the sapphire eyes?"

"Sapphire? Oh, the blue... that was Ashley. Why?"

"I like her... a lot..."

"Well good luck to you with that."

Mangle smiles, stands up, bids Alex a farewell, and heads inside, wanting to find Ashley.

Alex leans back before he says, "I just hope Ryan doesn't kidnap the new one and have some... cock fest. She's become quite the cock whore."

Mangle moved through the house, wanting to find Ashley. Not like it was hard, being that she was in the kitchen. He smiles and approaches her, simply taking in her beauty. To him, she was more beautiful than anything.

Ashley turns around, holding a glass of orange juice, she barely looks up to see a grey and white fox staring at her, smiling.

"Um... are you one of Alex's friends?"

Mangle nods his head, still smiling at her.

"Are you lost?"

"Only in your eyes..."

Ashley just stares at him, not sure what he was implying. "Um... are you okay?"

"So long as you're here, I am."

Ashley continues to stare, surprised by his answer... well, not really. "Perhaps you should go back to Alex..."

"Only if you come with me."

Ashley chuckles and says, "Cute. Now go back to playing with Alex. Before something happens."

"If that something is you and I coming together, I'd rather stay right here."

"Jesus, you just don't quit."

Mangle suddenly gets on one knee and says, "I could never quit on us for I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. I want to be with you-"

"Quit it."

"- I want to hold you-"

"Stop please."

"- I want to wake up next to you every morning-"

"Shut up please."

"- I want to love you forever and ever!"

Ashley simply stares at him, not sure if she should be swept off her feet or get in contact with the state mental institution. So she decides that calling the mental institution would be bad on her part. However, she had one more option.

"You suck at flirting."

"No, I just wanted your attention. Now that I have it, you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen..."

Ashley sighs heavily before she counters his flirt. "I don't date my brother's friends."

"Why not?"

"Because then I'm that girl who dates my brother's friends. I'm certainly not doing that."

"Is Alex younger than you?"

"Actually, he's older."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Do you not take no for an answer?"

"I will if you go on a date with me."

With a sigh, she says, "Alright... fine, I'll go out with you. But don't be surprised if I simply turn you down, got it?"

"Yes, loud and clear beautiful."

"Don't start with the pet names already."

Mangle chuckles before he asks, "Wanna have sex?"

"Maybe later... wait, what?"

"Sex?"

"Um... no..."

As they stood there, Ryan and Foxy came out of their room, sore from their passionate night together... though not like it was their first... nor will it be their last.

As they entered the kitchen, Foxy sees Mangle and smiles. "Hey there lad. What brings you here?"

Mangle turns around and, seeing Foxy, growls. "You! You turned me into... into a monstrosity!"

Foxy stares at him for a bit before he asks, "Um... perhaps you have me confused with-"

Mangle quickly interrupts and shouts, "You damaged me! You turned me into... Mangle...!"

Foxy simply growls, now recognizing the rebuilt Foxy 2.0. "I should have killed ye! Everyone would be better off without you!"

Perhaps it was early or perhaps they didn't care for Ryan and Ashley were simply ignoring the two, simply discussing something amongst themselves.

"So Ry, what were you doin' last night?"

"Just hanging around with Foxy..."

"Yeah, I bet. More like hanging on to Foxy's something."

"W-what? I-I wasn't doing anything like-"

"Bull. I heard you from down the hall, telling your beau to fuck you harder and faster... and then come in me. So I know what you were doing, sister."

Ryan blushes slightly, a little embarrassed that her sister told her she was loud. She looks down, losing the ability to look at her sister.

Ashley simply chuckles and says, "Don't be embarrassed. At least you're not like Sarah."

"What did she do?"

"Mom caught her with a dildo... very awkward for mom... and Sarah..."

"Yeah, I bet..."

The two had no idea that Foxy and Mangle were shouting, insulting each other in this way and that. Finally, Ashley turns and says, "You two shut the hell up! We are having a conversation so just sit down and be best friends!"

The two immediately obey, though they continue to shoot death glares at each other, wanting to destroy the other. Ashley simply turns back to Ryan and continues the conversation.


	26. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. 131 XD So first, if anyone can guess what Alex meant, I will let you dictate on what you want to happen next (so long as it does not disrupt the flow of the chapter... and if you want the birthing scene to happen, say when and what chapter. If you don't know, don't worry, you can still guess. No one will be insulted when they guess (but chuckling is allowed so long as it is not insulting... and you chuckle first). So if you have a question (and you already reviewed so I don't give you the answer on accident) feel free to message me. Anyways, have fun XD**

_Hostility_

Breakfast simply became another battleground for Foxy and Mangle. As they ate, they glared at each other, their anger building the longer they glared, even though they were trying to lower the other's resolve, it was simply fueling their rage. The longer they stared each other down, the angrier they got.

Finally, Ryan had enough of the battle between them so, deciding to end the pointless war, she shouts, "Would you two quit it?! You guys are acting like children."

Foxy tilts his head and, quietly and softly, says, "I'm sorry lass..."

Mangle simply turns away, preferring to stare at Ashley than Ryan. Sure they were beautiful, but Ashley was more so, at least to Mangle she was. Perhaps it was because Ashley was new to him.

Ashley, playing with the egg instead of eating it, looks up to see Mangle staring at her. She simply stares back, not used to having someone stare at her.

"What?"

"You have beautiful eyes."

"Yeah, well... wait, what?"

"You have beautiful eyes. They sparkle like sapphires in the sun."

Ryan nearly chokes on what she's eating as she looks up, coughing out egg. She looks at Ashley and, laughing, says, "It looks like you have a crush. You might as well return the favor."

Looking at Ryan, Ashley asks, "And how would you return the favor if your boy toy complimented you?"

"I'd give him a handjob. And then I'd let him cover me with his-"

"Okay, that's enough out of you."

Ashley looks at Mangle and asks, "So... um... thanks for the compliment..."

She then turns to Ryan and says, "Give him a handjob."

"What? Why? You do it. He likes you."

"Yeah, but I don't give handjobs. You do it."

While they were arguing, Alex, wearing only black boxers, his dyed fur resembling a black and orange scorpion, walks into the room, a slight bulge in his boxers.

As he walks in, he hears, "You jack him off!"

"No, you jack him off!"

Rubbing his eyes, he sees Ashley and Ryan arguing about whoever the fuck they are arguing about. With a sigh, he looks down at his crotch and says, "I don't know about you, but I wish I had two girls fighting over me," to which his cock stiffens up, as if in agreement.

Looking back at the whole thing, he sighs before he says, "Don't mind me, just came to eat some-"

"Alex, shut up. We're having an important discussion," responds Ashley.

"Yeah so hold up for a minute," agrees Ryan before the two go back to arguing.

Groaning, Alex rolls his eyes and says, "I just want to eat some breakfast, but no, I can't even-"

"Alex, shut up!"

With a sigh, Alex crosses his arms, irritated with his sisters. Why couldn't they just come to a fucking outcome already?

"Fuck you Ashley! You try being pregnant!"

For the first time, Ryan, realizing what she said, looks to see that all eyes were on her. Awkward as it was, she runs off to her room, not wanting to be there anymore.

Foxy gets up to follow her while Ashley remains quiet, not knowing what to say. Alex simply walks over and grabs a bowl before pouring some Lucky Charms into it and then adding milk.

Once he sat down, he starts to eat, not really giving a shit.

"Alex... our sister is... pregnant."

"Ew..."

"Which means Foxy... is the father..."

"Double ew..."

"And that means they had sex..."

"Oh look, this one has keys!"

Ashley turns to Alex and shouts, "Alex, stay focused!"

"Oh... sorry. Triple ew..."

"Which means..."

"More ew..."

"Alex, I wasn't finished yet."

"Oh... sorry."

"Which means... Ryan is a cumslut."

"What? How did you get... well... I guess... well... I'm lost."

"Alex, our dear sister gargles dicks and rams them inside of her so she can feel the hot-"

"I'm eating..." and looking at his cereal, he sighs heavily. "I don't think I'll drink milk ever again..."

"Alex, that's not important. What's important is that our sister is a whore."

"And I was beginning to think she was a perfect angel."

With a growl, Ashley asks, "And what did you mean by that?"

"Think about it princess."


	27. Chapter 25

**A/N: Okay, fuck that game lol Just leave a review saying what you fucking want to fucking happen god fucking damn it. No, I'm not mad, there's just fucking in this chapter... so it is convenient for me to throw you off by saying something opposite of that which I implied and/or said to which is also the opposite that I mean. Anyone confused? No? Great! If a cat is wet, is it correct to say that the pussy is wet? Furthermore, if a truck... why the fuck are you still here? You could have been reading the story by now. So... go read.**

_Angels_

"Alex, what are you trying to say?"

"Would you get out of my room please?"

Alex is lying on his bed, staring at Ashley. He had escaped to his sanctuary to avoid her... unfortunately, she barged in, wanting answers.

"Tell me damn it!"

"No!"

Alex had pushed her out, but she was pushing back against the door. She kept ramming into it, forcing him to brace himself.

"Ashley, be the angel you are and piss off!"

"Are you calling me a whore?!"

"I never said that... fuck off!"

"I am not a whore!"

"Neither was Ryan!"

With a growl, Ashley kicks the door as hard as she can... and ends up hurting herself in the process. Alex, meanwhile, is laying on his bed again, playing Halo.

"Okay... bash! Ha, die bitch! Okay, la la la... wait... the fuck is...? Oh shit! Flood! Nope. No. No. No no no no no no no no no! Fuck you! Fucking damn it! I died..."

Alex turns off his Xbox and sighs heavily. "I'm bored..."

"Alex, you dick! Open the door!"

"Ashley, go play with your boy toy."

"Not until you open the door!"

"No."

As Ashley fumes with rage, she had no idea Mangle was standing next to her, smiling. She growls and, as she turns, she sees him, nearly scaring her half to death.

"Jesus, you scared me!"

Mangle looks down in shame and says, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you..."

"Well... it's alright... I guess..."

Mangle looks up at her and smiles. "It is? Really?!"

Ashley slowly nods her head, not used to someone being this excited... though starts to panic when Mangle grabs her wrist.

"What are you-" though her question is soon answered when he takes off down the hall, leading her to...

"Why are we going to the living room?"

"To have fun."

"What sort of fun?"

"You'll see."

Mangle leads her to the couch before sitting down, forcing her to do the same. Repositioning himself, Mangle stares at Ashley, who frowns at him, before he whips out his cock. She cocks her head... and upon seeing his erection, her eyes go wide.

"What the hell? Are you-"

That's when he positions her hands on it, and with a smile, says, "Have fun."

"Have... fun?"

Foxy, staring at Ryan, asks, "How long?"

"How long what," she shoots back, not even staring at him.

"How long have you been... you know..."

"Don't act like it's some disease. It's a baby... our baby."

"But... what would a baby look like if I'm the father? I'm... you know... not really... alive."

"Well, we'll find out in seven months then."

"Seven... months? You're that far along? And you didn't tell me that because?"

"You kept wanting to have sex so... didn't think it was important."

With a sigh, Foxy asks, "So what now?"

"Well... you and I won't be doing anything anymore... so go play with Ashley and... that other one."

"But babe-"

"Foxy... don't call me babe right now. I'm not feeling like myself and I'm getting angry and upset and happy... and I've been feeling all those at the same time so... don't call me babe right now, okay?"

"Okay then... I'm sorry..."

"Just... just go. Hang out with Ashley or something. Okay?"

Foxy nods and turns before leaving Ryan alone. She sits on her bed and, with a sigh, asks to no one in particular, "Why did I do that?"

As Foxy sits down on the couch, he looks over to see Ashley jacking off Mangle. He cocks an eyebrow, not sure if what he is seeing is actually real. There she was, whether it was a look of disapproval or irritation, her hands sliding up Mangle's dog dong.

Well, she made his bitch... his mate Ryan mad so...

Quickly grabbing her other hand, he pulls it away from Mangle's cock and places it on his own.

Perhaps he and that fucking rapist could team up with this. After all, it's forgive and forget. Leaning back and giving a glance at Mangle, a motion Ashley could not see, Foxy smiles and gives a short nod, to which Mangle gives a thumbs up, confusing Ashley... but Foxy understood completely.

This was going to be fun.

As she jacked them off, their knots swelled up, signaling that they were close, a signal she didn't understand. Well, she soon understood, though it wasn't the way she wanted.

They both came, surprisingly at the same time, covering not only their own chests and stomachs, but they covered her stomach and legs as well. When they relaxed, she let go of their cocks, her hands covered in their seed.

"I need to wash up..."

She walks off towards the bathroom, disgusted by the whole thing. Foxy and Mangle, however, were planning on making her their bitch. They were going to have a lot of fun with her... and she had no idea. All they had to do was trick her into accepting... sign a contract or lose a bet... something.

They just needed to think of something.


	28. Chapter 26

**A/N: I am giving credit to Haroldisnothere (hope I got it right) since he gave me the idea. And yes, giving ideas means I give credit for a chapter to you. Anyways, now we're with Ashley... damn. Horse dick... lol anyways, if my math is correct... too many chapters to count left Woo-Hoo! Thanks for reading! **

_Dealing with robotics_

"Alex, can I ask a question," asks Mangle.

"You already did."

"Oh... a a different question."

"Fire away then."

"Can you blow me," to which his question is answered by a door slamming in his face. "Is that a yes?"

"Fuck you."

Mangle chuckles and, turning to Foxy, gives the all clear. Foxy smiles and, walking to Ashley's room, he knocks twice.

"Come in."

Foxy smiles and, opening the door, he launches phase two of the plan. "Hey Ashley, do you want to play a game with us?"

"What kind of game?"

"A card game... poker. Five card draw... or whatever it's called."

"Okay, I'm very good at that game so... yeah, I'll play."

With a smile, Foxy says, "Sweet, see you later then." He then turns and walks out of her room, a devious smile on his face. She was going to be in for a big surprise.

Three hours, twenty minutes, and six seconds. It took that long for Ashley to do whatever she was doing before she actually showed up. She took a seat at the head of the table, not realizing what the two foxes/machines intended to do.

"You guys ready to go down," she asks, overconfidence evident in her voice. The two simply chuckle, knowing full well that they were prepared to win. After all, three hours to practice can change the outcome of any game.

Foxy dealt the cards, each player getting five. They were just playing for fun, no use of using poker chips. When the time came, they would make the bet.

The first game, Mangle won, getting two of a kind. The second game, Ashley won... to which she also won the third game. Foxy won the fourth and Ashley won the fifth and sixth game.

As Ashley shuffled the deck, Foxy turns to her and asks, "Wanna make this interesting?"

With a smile, Ashley says, "Sure, name your terms."

"Okay, if I win, you have to do whatever I want whenever I want, no questions asked, no resisting. You can't say no and you can't go back on your deal. At anytime, I can alter the arrangements."

"Okay, if I win, you have to do anything I say, no matter what. It can be from something simple to something extreme. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am. Shall we start?"

She smiles and nods her head, thinking that she was going to win this easily. Perhaps she would, perhaps not.

Once the cards were dealt, Ashley put in three cards and got three new ones. Foxy put in two and Mangle put in two. After that, Foxy, having nothing sighs and says, "I fold."

Ashley chuckles and, laying out her cards, she has two threes, one four, one seven, and one queen. Mangle chuckles and he lays his cards down, revealing he had three fives, one eight, and one ace.

Ashley turns to him and asks, "And what were your terms?"

Mangle thinks for a moment before he says, "The same as Foxy's... except more fun."

"How so?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"No..."

"Anyways, our fucking can be anywhere at anytime... and Foxy can participate, but he cannot give you orders. I say it, it happens, no questions asked."

With a sigh, she asks, "And what is your first command?"

Mangle stands and, walking past Ashley, he says, "Follow me." She sighs before she gets up and follows him... to her own room. He opens the door, walks into her room and, once she followed him in, he closes the door behind her. He then walks towards her bed before lying down on it, putting himself in a reclined position.

With a smile he says, "Take off your shirt." She immediately does so, taking off her red shirt, revealing a black bra.

"Take off your pants." She then does so, her black panties catching Mangle's eyes. "Lock the door."

Upon doing so, he gestures her to sit next to her, which she does without question. However, he immediately stands up and removes his clothes, his dog cock free from its restraints. He then lays back down, his arm wrapping around her.

"I'm sorry you lost... I was hoping you would win."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like making you do things you don't want to do... I should just-" and that's when she kisses him.

"You're really sweet... you probably think I'm a bitch or something... it's just Ryan got everything she wanted... I'm just upset about it, that's all... she just makes me so... so..."

"I understand... it was the same with Foxy and I... we should probably stop talking about it..."

"Yeah... good idea... so what do you want me to do to you," she asks, a hint of seduction in her voice. With a smile, Mangle says, "Whatever you want."

Ashley smiles and, climbing on top of Mangle's crotch, the bottom of his cock pressing against her clit, she grabs hold of his meat and starts to jack him off, loving the feel of his cock in her hands.

In the garage, Foxy and Alex are playing Halo, shooting shit and blowing stuff up. "So, did you have fun with whatever," asks Alex as he jerks his arms up and to the right.

"Yeah... me, the new Foxy, and the lass Ashley played poker. Foxy Two won and now he and Ashley are being romantic."

"Jesus... why does everything I build want to fuck my sisters?"

"What do you mean?"

"Both you and the other fucked Ryan and now Ashley. Now Sarah wants me to introduce her to Bill."

"Who?"

"A friend of mine. He's a horse... calls himself a stallion... I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with horse dick."

"Oh... can I have a horse dick?"

Alex sighs heavily before he says, "You can do whatever you want..."

The next day, Ashley decided that it was warm enough to go swimming... so she did. She approached the edge of the pool, wearing a bright two piece bikini, but before she could dive in, she feels someone grab her.

Turning around, she sees the eyes of Mangle... her new boyfriend. "Oh, hey babe."

With a smile, he kisses her neck... and she grabs hold of his rod. She was going to treat him right. She leads him towards some of the lounge chairs before sitting him in one. He simply smiles, his cock being restrained by his shorts... to which the lustful Ashley soon released, his beast coming free.

With a smile, she takes off the top part of her bikini, freeing her breasts before sliding his cock in between them, her breasts riding up and down his shaft. He remained still, letting her do all the work.

As she slid his cock in between her breasts, she suddenly stopped. Mangle soon found his legs being lifted slightly... and a warm sensation on his ass.

He let out a moan as her tongue circled his taint. She would circle it... and then her tongue slipped inside of him, his cock tensing up in the process. She must have done this before.

As her tongue coiled and flicked inside of him, he began to jack himself off, wanting to cum so badly that he felt like his dick would explode.

Scooting closer to him, she rams her tongue deep within his ass and she hit his prostate... and he came, covering his stomach and chest with his own cum. She soon looks up, ready to play with him some more when she sees he's already spent.

"Aww, I wanted to make you cum..."

He simply pants before raising his arm, as if trying to tell her something, but failing completely.

"Well... guess the blow job is out."

He simply grabs her head and guides it down, letting her take in his massive meat. She took it like a pro, cleaning and polishing his shaft, tasting his seed that remained on his cock. He would prepare another load for her later. Right now, he was letting her do what she wanted to him with sex.

Which meant he would be willing to do whatever the hell she wanted; shopping, walking, talking, anything and everything. As long as it was with her, he did not care.


	29. I change my mind

**Ok okay, I relent! I'll keep writing! Just don't hurt me... Lol**

**Anyways, I'll keep writing the story, thanks for the reviews guys, it meant a lot...**


	30. Abandoned

Abandoned

A knock at the door woke Alex from his slumber. He had been sleeping soundly, after playing a round of Halo, and now something was banging on his… he stopped mid thought mostly because of what Ryan and Ashley have been up to lately.

So, as he approached the door, he let out a sigh before opening it, his eyes locking on what used to be Mangle… which everyone has been calling Foxy 2.0. He prefers Mangle, it's so bloody hard to figure out who is talking about who when they say Foxy or Foxy 2.0.

"Okay, what the fuck do you-," and he was cut off by the fox robot. "Ashley dumped me… she said I was just a plaything so… here I am… can I… spend the night with you?"

"Are you going to try to fuck me or whatever?"

Mangle stood there, silent, unmoving, though he took a deep breath. "Yes, yes I am." He was sure Alex would turn him away, though he was shocked when the wolf opened the door fully, standing to the side to let the fox in.

"Are… are you serious?"

"Just get in here before I slam the door."

He didn't need any encouragement, he quickly entered the room, the door closing behind him. Well, he needed to thank the wolf so, turning around, he noticed he was in black boxers. "Oh… you're partially naked…"

"Yeah, who cares? It's my room. I can be whatever I want to be."

Mangle would slowly look around, observing the room he was in. There was a high school diploma, some other variation of diploma, some picture of a robot, a piece of paper that says 'This paper is useless yet you are still reading it', and…

"Why do you have that on your wall?"

"Why do you have a boner in my room?"

"Touche."

Continuing to look around, his eyes would soon fall upon the bed. With a smile, he would approach before placing a hand on the blanket, sighing happily. It was really soft…

"Now I know why you're always in a good mood, Alex."

"Because no one feels up my bed?"

"No, because your bed is freaking soft!"

Alex jumped back slightly at the sudden rise in the cyborg's voice, though with a soft growl, he would look at his bed before he says, "My bed feels violated now. Stop touching its no no zone."

"No no zone?"

Okay, probably not the best thing to say to a machine that entertained children… especially when said machine closes the distance and grabs your balls with one hand and places its other hand on the wall.

"Am I allowed to touch this no no zone?" Alex let out a pleasure filled moan, his teeth slowly sinking into his lip as he felt the machine organic hybrid… as he felt Mangle rolling his heavy sack in his palm.

"So stressed, I'm barely touching you and your already leaking." The machine was right, as they tend to be. He could feel his cock slowly unsheathe, pre dripping from his tip. Now he was wondering why he let the damn thing into his room.

Meanwhile, Ryan was staring at a mirror, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. In her grip she held a pregnancy test. Her body shook, she couldn't think, what would she tell her family? Seriously, Foxy got her knocked up… and she was going to pay the price for it.

A knock on the door would get her attention. Turning quickly to face the door, she stared at it until she heard Foxy's voice on the other side. "It's me lass, are ye alright?"

What should she tell him? Yes, she was alright? No, she wasn't alright? What could she tell him? Exhaling softly, she would say, "Y-yeah Foxy… everything is… alright," which felt like an obvious lie… she just hoped she wasn't lying to herself.

"Alright lass… I'll be in yer room waitin' on ye." She could hear him walking away, so she leaned forward, her head resting in her paws. She was an absolute mess, her body absolutely being tormented by emotions.

What could she do? She felt like she was trapped in a cage and there was no exit. She was pregnant, she was pregnant with Foxy's child… she was pregnant with a robot's child…

"H-hey M-Mangle… erm… take it easy… okay, you don't have to do this," pleaded Alex as his chest rested on the bed. He was still wearing his black boxers, but Mangle was admiring the back view. Unlike the front, the back had a very prominent pink heart. "Wow… that is… wow…"

"Shut up!"

With a smirk, Mangle would remove his shorts, freeing his knotted prick before grabbing hold of Alex's boxers, pulling them down just enough until they rested underneath his furry sack. "You act all tough, but you and I both know you're a big softy."

Alex rolled his eyes, though nearly yelped when he felt something warm and wet slide into his tailhole, spreading him open as it wiggled its way into his depths. "What the fuck are you putting into me?!" Mangle ignored him, his muzzle pressed against the wolf as he pushed his tongue deeper and deeper, one paw holding the wolf's tail, the other holding his hefty sack.

Ryan let out a sigh, rubbing her head before she made up her mind. She would tell Foxy. So, standing up before exiting the bathroom, she made her way to her room. She almost grabbed the door, but she stopped. Could she do this? Should she? Well… he had a right to know, right? He was going to be a dad… what would she name their child? Roxxy… because Ryan and Foxy? What if it's a robot? All these questions poured into her mind, torturing the young wolf.

Decision made, she opened the door, slipping inside before looking at the fox on her bed. As usual, he was naked. "There ye are, lass. I was wondering if I could visit yer poop deck," and he laughed. She did not. "F-Foxy, I have something… something to tell you…"

"You're pregnant." Holy shit… "What? How… how did you… you asshole! I wanted to say it!" Foxy simply laughs, standing up before approaching her, wrapping his arms around her as he held her against him. "To answer all yer questions, I figured you were when you were in the bathroom, I be smarter than ya think, lass, and if ye want to say it, say it."

"Foxy… I'm pregnant…"

"Jesus! Slow down," Alex cried, his claws sinking into the sheets as Mangle thrusts into him, that thick knot tapping constantly against his tailhole. "You weren't the one who ran! You were the slow-agh!" The wolf cried out as his cock twitched beneath him, his white hot seed spurting onto his bed.

This didn't stop Mangle, not one bit. Thrusting harder and harder, Mangle would shout, "Here… c-comes… Foxy," and his knot popped right into the wolf's hole, causing the wolf to yelp as the white fox flooded his insides with his hot seed.

Coming down from his orgasmic high, Mangle would lay down, bringing Alex with him, holding the wolf atop of him. "For a tough guy… you moan like a bitch," to which Mangle laughs. That's when Alex says, "For a bitch… you're ass is mine tomorrow…"

Mangle had stopped laughing. "What?" Now Alex was the one who was laughing. "Oh, you fucked with me, now I'm going to break you in tomorrow. Sleep tight sweetie, you'll need it."

Alex fell asleep soon after, though Mangle stared at the ceiling. What had he gotten himself into...

**AN: So... who wants to kill me? Everyone? Ok, sounds good... oh, my reason for letting this story die? Well... the guy helping me decided to quit... yeah... he uh... pretty much bailed. So I was trying to brainstorm ideas... but then I gave up... well... a guy on SoFurry messaged me and... well... he's writing this, oh and he's going to edit the previous chapters. He thinks they can use more detail. So, if you forgive me, please leave a review that isn't threatening to strangle me with my intestines and let me know what areas in the story need more improvement... so... yeah... I'll be hiding in my bunker so none of you slit my throat while I'm sleeping :p thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy :D**


End file.
